Twilight through Alice's eyes
by EmilsEliza
Summary: Ever wonder what Alice is thinking during the Twilight time? Here is my version of how I think that she sees things.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight through Alice's eyes

Twilight through Alice's eyes

A/N: Hey, If you ever wondered what Alice is thinking during Twilight, here is my version of it. This is technically my second story but no one read my first one so here it is Twilight through Alice's eyes. It starts the night before Bella's first day at school.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I wish I did though.

Chapter 1

APoV

I sat there keeping an eye on Jasper. We haven't gone hunting in a week and we have school tomorrow. It's not like we really need school. I mean considering how old we are we should be way past high school and probably dead by now. Technically I guess we are dead but that's beside the point.

I just hope that he can keep himself under control for school. I know he has less control but I have faith in him. I just wish other people did, too. Everyone shows support on the outside but Edward told me upon reading Emmett's mind he secretly wanted Jasper to loose control so he could get to fight him. Emmett always has to be so immature.

Jasper just sat there staring out the window so I decided to take a quick look into the future, just to see what repetitive things were on the schedule for tomorrow.

"_Who are _they_?" the new girl asked. Jessica Stanley looked up towards where my siblings were sitting in the lunch room. She probably already figured the girl was talking about us. Edward looked up just to see what two girls were gossiping about us. He probably already knew but it didn't matter._

"_That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."_

Wonderful there is a new girl who wants to hear all sorts of gossip about us from Jessica Stanley, the biggest gossip in town. Jessica probably knew that there would be a new girl and decided she would talk to her. I didn't see Jasper doing anything rash but then again he wasn't really making decisions about killing until he was closer to actually doing it. The one and only loop hole in my visions: Someone who didn't make a decision. It gets annoying sometimes to think that you have no idea what is going to happen but then again no one else can see the future. I wonder how they must feel.

A/N: so what did you think. was it good or bad. Feel free to flame if you thought it was bad, I won't take it personally.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's Eyes chapter 2

Alice's Eyes chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for coming back. Thank you for all who read through the first chapter. Yup here is the second chapter. This starts more when The Cullen's go to school and while they are in school.

Chapter 2

APOV

Another wonderful day of school with repeats of everything that I already knew. This was bound to go no where. When you are as old as I am, the days just fly by, except when you do the same exact thing over and over and over again. Same boring classes, same boring cars in the parking lot, same boring people, and same boring car ride to school.

As usual I was sitting in the back of Edward's Volvo, in the middle because I'm the smallest. Emmett and Rosalie are having a fight about sex or something. I stare out the window due to boredom from repetitiveness. Same old stupid forests of Forks. There couldn't be just one huge shopping mall in Forks? Edward says that's what online shopping is for. It's two bad you can just try on the stuff while you shop online.

We pulled into the school lot and of course every one was just standing around. We slid out of the car and just stood there watching the poor people of Forks High School. As soon as we got out of the car I could feel Jasper tense up. He even stopped breathing.

"Jasper, are you ok? Do you think you can handle a whole day of school?" I whispered to him at lightning speed.

"Yea, Jasper. We only just stepped out of the car. We aren't even in the building yet." Edward chimed in, trying to be helpful. I knew he didn't really want to be in school either. He was hoping Jasper would say that he wanted to go home so that he could escape the misery of school, too.

"I'm fine guys. I just caught a scent by a freak wind that went past. I won't lose control, don't worry." Jasper's reassuring us sounded more like he was reassuring himself.

_Alice, keep an eye on Jasper today. I'm not sure that he can make it through the entire day without losing control._ Of course Edward would tell that to me by mind, he didn't want Jasper to hear it.

_Of course, Edward. I don't want him to lose control either._ It was soon time that we should head into class when I heard a deafening roar of an engine. It wouldn't be as loud to human ears but to me it was terribly loud. I looked over and the new girl was in the truck. Just like I saw: a new girl. I could tell already that most people were going to be keeping an eye on the new girl instead of the ever famous Cullen family.

We headed toward the buildings that we had classes in. First for me was Biology; wonderful, wonderful Biology. Today's lesson was on cellular anatomy, something I learned about a long time ago and stop caring about by now. Instead of paying attention like the humans were doing, I decided that I would scan the future and see if Jasper was planning anything.

"_Does anyone know how to solve this math problem?" Mrs. Garcia asked. Jasper sat there like he was in pain from so many humans around. "What about you, Jasper. Do you know how to solve the problem." Jasper wasn't breathing and to speak he had to breath, he shot a look over at Emmett. Lucky the two boys had second period Calculus together._

"_Actually, Mrs. Garcia, Jasper isn't feeling so well today." Jasper gave a thankful look to Emmett. Hopefully Jasper wouldn't have to answer the question anymore._

"_Alright then, Emmett. Why don't you answer the question?" Mrs. Garcia thought that Emmett probably couldn't answer the question._

"_The answer is 24." Emmett said, annoyed at the fact that Mrs. Garcia had called on him to answer the Calculus question._

"Miss Cullen? Miss Cullen are you going to answer the question?" I was pulled out of the vision by Mr. Banner asking if I was going to answer his question. Crap, I wasn't paying attention and have no idea what the question was. "Miss Cullen, what is the powerhouse of the cell?" Yes, he told me what the question was.

"The mitochondrion." I answered. To me this was some of the easiest stuff in the world, could be because I learned it over 50 times.

"That's correct. Now-" The bell rang and everyone cheered and go up and went out the door. "We will continue with these notes tomorrow." Mr. Banner probably missed telling half the class but they probably knew it just as well. Now to go and survive the rest of this boringly long day.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry to tell you this but I may not update this too often. It depends on how much school work I will have and my soon to change work schedule. Review please. Flames are still welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 3

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, or added me to your favorites list. I hope I can write fast enough to keep you happy. Without you I wouldn't keep writing. Well here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer (for this chapter and last chapter): I still don't own Twilight. I guess technically I don't even own this storyline either. :(

Chapter 3

APOV

Lunch at last. Not that I was going to eat or anything, I just needed a break from the repetitiveness. So far, Jasper survived the morning but that's not to say that he was going to survive longer, and sitting in a room with even more humans could prove to be his defeat. I really hoped not.

We met up in front of the cafeteria. We talked at lightning speed about what we did so far today. Jasper was breathing again; being out in the fresh air helped because there was less temptation. Pretty much every one said about how they were tired of learning the same things, but that it couldn't be avoided.

We entered the lunch room and hung up the coats that we didn't really need. We walked into the lunch line to buy unneeded food. I still don't see why we have to buy food every day if we aren't going to eat it.

_So that the humans don't get suspicious that we aren't eating or even buying food._ Edward's thoughts answered my unsaid comment about food. I looked at him and smiled. _You know, Edward, you really should be focused on Jasper's thoughts since there are so many people here. _

_I know but the only thought going through his head is 'can't lose control.' Well that and 'why do we have to be around so many humans all of the time?' I think that he is handling things ok today. He hasn't flown off the handle yet._

_Just because he hasn't done that so far doesn't mean that he isn't going to. Besides his thoughts might have changed since you read them last. _With that final sentence from me, Edward left my mind. We each bought food that would never be eaten. I think it is a waist of food that other people who actually eat could have.

We all just sat there looking at each other and our food. I couldn't help thinking about how people could like food like this. I didn't even remember my human life to think about how food tasted. It still bugs me that I really can't remember anyone or anything but then again I started a new life with a clean slate. Well technically it was still an existence but to me it was life. I glanced at the clock and saw that lunch would be over soon. I got up to throw away the uneaten food.

"Who are _they_?" I heard the voice clearly despite all of the other people in the cafeteria. I knew it was the new girl. I was fine with her being naturally curious; it was Jessica that I couldn't stand. Spreading rumors all of the time. She makes me so mad.

I looked over at Edward who was looking at Jessica and the new girl. I walked out of the cafeteria before I could hear the rest of their gossip filled conversation. I didn't even want to know what Jessica was going to say about us behind our backs. Shortly after, my siblings came out to join me.

"Stupid humans and their gossiping about us." Rosalie retorted rather tartly as soon as she was outside. It seemed that she couldn't stand gossip either. Maybe it was because she missed being a human and wanted to spread rumors herself. Maybe it was just because she was angry at everyone for spreading rumors that she was a slut. Who knows.

"Think you can hold out another half a day, Jasper?" Edward apparently heard something in Jasper's head that he thinks he should be concerned about.

"Yes. I think I can Edward. It shouldn't be too bad but I wish I had a class with one of you guys to save me like Emmett did earlier. By the way, thanks Emmett."

"You're welcome. I could see that you were close to losing it in there so I decided to step it and save the day."

"You are so full of yourself Emmett."

"Oh, come on, Rose. Please forgive me?" Rosalie just walked away and had Emmett following her all the way. The bell rang then and more people evacuated the cafeteria to go to their next class.

"See you guys later, I guess." Edward walked very reluctantly towards Biology. Ever since I told him what we were doing he said about how it wasn't really teaching him anything considering he had medical degrees and everything.

"You sure you're going to be ok, Jazz?"

"Yep, as long as I stop breathing."

"I'll keep an eye on you don't worry. So far no visions of you destroying anybodies life."

"That's good, see you later, Alice."

"See you, Jasper." I really hoped that he could survive the rest of the day but if he couldn't I knew that Edward and I would rush, at human speed of course, to his aid to stop him. Now the only thing I had to do was survive English and give the essay about something from my childhood that changed my life. My wonderful non-existent childhood.

A/N: So what did you think? Definitely an uneventful chapter but it wouldn't really be a story if I skipped right to all of the action and didn't put in about other things. Review please. Once again, Flames are fine with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 4

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 4

A/N: I am actually getting hooked on writing this story. I like writing it. I also like the reviews ;) Here is chapter 4. By the way thanks for reading the last chapters.

Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight. I'm tired of writing this line.

Chapter 4

APOV

"Alice, Was machst du?" German teachers could be so annoying. She probably wanted to know why I was still sitting there even though the rest of the class was gone. I didn't know myself. All I knew was that I had had a vision of Edward leaving. I really hoped it wasn't true.

"Nichts. Bis Morgen." I ran out of the room to the Volvo. Of course I ran human speed; I didn't want to attract unwanted attention to myself. I noticed that all of my siblings minus Edward were standing against the Volvo waiting.

"Well there's Alice, but where's Edward?" Rosalie was getting very impatient and could get very rude. I couldn't-no, wouldn't- tell them about my vision until I found out for my self what was going on. Although, Edward not being at his car was kind of confirming my vision I really hopped that he hadn't left. I could see that Rosalie was starting to get very angry and impatient and I could feel a wave of calm that Jasper was sending through to Rosalie.

"Really though, where is Edward? It's not like him to be late like this. He usually wants got out of here as soon as he can. What's holding him up?" As soon as Emmett finished his last sentence I spotted a seriously annoyed Edward coming out of the main office. It was comforting to know that Edward hasn't left and wasn't leaving. Oh, wait. What if he was in the office un-enrolling himself from school? Was he really leaving, and leaving me here alone?

_You had a vision, didn't you, Alice? _Edward didn't want the others to know about him leaving just yet. I knew that he was leaving for sure now.

_Of course, Edward. Please don't leave. Wait, why are you leaving? Are you ever going to come back? Don't you love us anymore? _I bombarded Edward with thoughts. I wanted answers. I really didn't want him to leave for good.

_Alice I still love you, I love all of our family. Something happened in Biology class today. I need to leave. I probably will come back but I don't know when. Probably not while we are still living here._

_What could have happened in Biology? The only thing you would have done today was take notes. Are you leaving because there are so many notes in Biology? Come on, tell me, please._

_Alice, I was thinking of ways to kill my lab partner in Biology today. I can't stand being around her._

_Wait. You're leaving because you think that your Biology partner is annoying? Since when do you have a Biology partner?_

_I'm not leaving because my partner is annoying. She is new to our school. Her name is Bella, she's Chief Swan's daughter. I'm leaving because she smells too good to me. I wanted to kill her and drink her blood. I don't think that I could last an entire year with her next to me._

We climbed into the car ready to head home for the day. Our conversation was far from over and it would continue when we got home, probably including our other family members. I wasn't about to let the conversation end there.

"Come on, Edward! Talk to me!" I screamed it at him, definitely louder than necessary.

"Ow, Alice. What the heck? What are you trying to talk to Edward for?" Rosalie screamed at an equal decibel as me.

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Edward was screaming so much louder than the two of us. _Now, Alice, what do you want?_

_Why don't you just switch Biology classes? You could be in my class and we could be lab partners and do all of our work together. Why don't you just do that, then you don't have to leave._

_I've already tried that Alice. I can't switch out of that class, and I can't tolerate that girl. I think that the best thing is that I leave and forget the whole thing ever happened. We will finish this later with the rest of the family. Now would you let me drive in peace?_

_I guess I have to, or else you are going to tune me out._ The rest of the car ride passed in silence. I think that if tears were possible for me I would have silently cried. My favorite brother was going to leave all because of one girl. If I didn't know better I would say he's in love.

A/N: So what did you think? This is probably the last chapter for today. It was one of those days when I don't have school work and I don't have to work. Please review. Flames are still welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to try to finish this chapter today, 4/19, but I don't know if I can. I really hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(

Chapter 5

APOV

After Carlisle came home Edward called a family meeting. While we were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie-don't even want to think about what they were doing-I sat there and glared at Edward. Edward glared right back.

"What is with you two?" Esme always wanted to know why two of her children were fighting. Sometimes her motherliness got annoying but sometimes it was helpful.

"You'll see soon enough." I snapped back. It came out with a lot of anger and shocked everyone except Edward, who continued to glare at me. I began to feel a wave of calm going through me. "Jasper, you're going to have to send a lot more calmness through the room in a few minutes." Jasper looked at me in confusion but I didn't care I was still too mad at Edward.

"Sorry we're late." Rosalie and Emmett came into the room. Rosalie, as usual, apologized for both her and Emmett being late.

"I'm not sorry," Emmett said. It was obvious then, if not before, what they were doing.

"Enough, Emmett. Now Edward has called this meeting and I think that he deserves our respect and _full attention_." Carlisle emphasized the part about full attention no doubt to keep Rosalie and Emmett off of each other. "Now, Edward, what is it that you wanted to tell us?"

Edward cleared his throat, no doubt nervous about telling everyone that he is leaving. "I am leaving. I'm going back to Alaska with Tanya and the others." Everyone just stared at Edward in shock. I was the only one who wasn't speechless.

"You are an idiot. You are leaving just because there is one person that you can't stand. One person compared to our family. Why don't you just try to work things out and get away from her?" I was fuming. I couldn't control myself and I think that Jasper was so shocked at Edward's announcement that he didn't even try to calm me down.

"You know I tried, Alice. I can't just switch classes on a whim."

"You can't just leave on a whim either. You would have to notify the school, turn in all of your books, and have papers arranged to send to a different school. Besides how are we going to explain that you're the only one in our family that's moving back to Alaska? Are we going to say that you just can't stand the people here so you're leaving us here to go and live on your own?"

"Alice! Edward! Calm down. Now let's talk about this. I'm sure that this can be resolved without you leaving, Edward." Carlisle always knew when he needed to control us. That's the father in him but I could tell that on the inside he was a little mad-mostly shocked-about Edward deciding to leave. "Now, Edward, would you mind explaining to us what this is all about?"

Jasper sent waves of calm through everyone so that we wouldn't freak out. "There is this girl in my Biology class. I can't stand the way she smells. Today, I was actually planning out ways to kill her. I don't want to endanger anyone's life. I just want to go away from here, away from the temptation."

"Edward, sweetie, couldn't you just try to switch classes to avoid her?" Esme sounded like she was so broken up on the inside. It was hard for all of us to hear Edward say he wanted to leave, but Esme was like his mother. No bond is harder to break than the bond between mother and child.

"I tried that already. They said that I couldn't change classes because all of the other classes were full."

"You could say it's for health reasons." Emmett pitched in for the first time. I think that he would miss Edward, too. He would probably just miss fighting with him over stupid little things, but he would still miss him.

"Yea, sure, Emmett. I'm allergic to the girl next to me so I need to switch classes. That sounds like a normal excuse. I'm leaving and there is nothing that anyone can do to stop me. Good bye. I'll miss you, I'll miss you all."

With those last words he walked out the door. I could hear the soft purr of the car starting from inside. It was only after I couldn't hear them anymore that I realized what had just happened. Edward had just left us over a girl and was going to come back. It was completely silent, all of us to stunned to even breathe.

"I need to be alone." I was the one to break the silence. Edward was the brother that I was closest to, except for Jasper; Jasper was my husband though so he didn't count. Edward was also my best friend. To watch my best friend leave me and our family all over one girl was tragic. If it was possible, it would have torn my heart out.

A/N: Sorry for the depressing chapter, but I see a close bond between Alice and Edward, so when he leaves it would have been depressing for her. Poor Alice. I think that I am going to stop here for the night; give my creative juices some rest. I gave you four chapters today. Thanks for reading. Please Review. Flames are still welcome (I haven't gotten any yet.). ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 6

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all of you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. My creative juices are flowing again but I don't know how much I can write today. I just hope I can make you all happy with whatever I get posted today.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

APOV

"Come on, Alice, quit sulking. It's been a couple days now. It's driving me crazy." It's true; I was driving Jasper crazy, but I couldn't stand the fact that my favorite brother left all over some girl.

"You don't have to stay in here with me if I'm driving you crazy." I was lying on the couch in Edward's room. I missed him so much. I even listened to his stereo, which he would kill me for if he knew I did.

"It won't matter. I can feel your depression all over the house. Besides, everyone else in the house is sulking, too."

"Then why don't you seem so broken up about it? And I mean true Jasper feelings not feelings that other people are having that you feel and act out." I was fuming. I didn't see how he could act so normal while the rest of us were sulking.

"Alice, someone has to calm everyone down. I really do miss him and I am depressed but I don't show it in the same way that you do."

"Whatever." I really wasn't in the mood for talking. I wasn't really in the mood for anything. I just wanted to sulk.

"I'm going outside. I need to get away from the misery." With those last words Jasper walked away leaving me alone in Edward's room. I felt like listening to music. I plopped off of the couch with a loud thud and practically crawled to the stereo to turn metal music on. I found the CD that said Rammstein. I didn't particularly like them but it was better than nothing. I pressed play and turned the music up loud and crawled back to the couch with the song 'Ich Will' playing in the background.

Edward, Edward, Edward. Why did you leave for such a stupid reason? The music was drowning out most of my thoughts since it was so loud. The song changed to 'Feuer Frei' which seemed even louder. "Bang, Bang. Feuer Frei!" I could feel the house shaking when it got to those words.

"Alice, turn it down!" I could barely hear Esme over the music but I could tell that she really wasn't in the mood for yelling. I decided that it would just be easier to turn it down than to have a scream fest with Esme when we were both mad and sad.

Once again I plopped off the couch and started making my way over to the stereo. I stopped half way because I was having a vision.

_Edward pulled into the driveway. "This will make them happy. I should just face it like a man and get it over with." He was trying to reason with himself to come home._

_The house came into view. "I guess I'm really home for good." The dashboard clock said 6:34pm. He could see Alice on the front porch jumping up and down with excitement._

I was brought out of my vision with Esme standing in front of me. She looked like she could have been in tears if it were possible. She had obviously turned the music down because it wasn't an ear splitting noise anymore. "Alice, I said turn it down."

"Sorry." I glanced up at the clock and it read 6:29pm. Five more minutes and Edward would be home; five more minutes and we would be a family again. I stood up in excitement and started jumping up and down then I got another vision.

"_I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I can't stay at home." Edward passed a sign that said 'You are now leaving Forks.' Edward was gripping the steering wheel so hard that it would probably have hand prints permanently embedded in it._

_He kept on driving straight and passed a sign that said 'You are now leaving Washington.' He was driving his normal speed and from the looks of it he was going back to Alaska._

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok? What did you see?" Esme was holding me and shaking me trying to get me to snap out of the vision and tell her what I saw.

"No!" It was like losing Edward all over again. I threw my arms up in disgust and Esme dropped me by accident. I fell to the floor with a loud plop. Everyone rushed to the door to see what I was screaming about. Even Jasper came back inside to see what the problem was.

"Esme, what happened?" Carlisle asked her seeing that I was shutting myself away from everyone.

"I don't know. She was lying on the floor when I came in and I yelled at her and she said sorry. The next thing I knew she was jumping up and down, like she was excited about something. Then she had a vision and I caught her so she wouldn't fall on the floor. I kept screaming her name and when she came out of it I asked her what she saw and she screamed no and fell out of my hands onto the floor." Esme was panicking now because of my weird behavior.

"Alice, are you ok?" By this point everyone was in the room and standing over top of me.

I couldn't think. The only word that I could get out of my mouth to say was no and I kept repeating it. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I felt waves of calm being sent through me from Jasper and my screaming turned into dry sobbing.

"Alice, what happened what did you see?" Carlisle was obviously concerned with my mental health since I was getting all moody.

"Nothing, I didn't see anything." I was still dry sobbing when I said this so the words were mostly broken up.

"Why are you crying like that if it was nothing?"

"I don't know. I just want Edward back." More hysteria was coming into my voice and I could feel another wave of calm.

"Jasper, take Alice to her room and let her just get all of this frustration out of her."

"Ok. Come on Alice." Jasper picked me up and carried me away. All I could do was lie in his arms and cry. Jasper put me down on the couch in my room and I started to calm down. Just as I was coming out of my mental breakdown I had another vision.

"_Alice, I'm home." Edward walked into my room and went up to where I was lying on the couch._

"_No, your not, you turned around and when back to Alaska. I saw it. I know you did." I wasn't even facing him. I couldn't handle turning around and not seeing him there. "I'm having a mental breakdown and you are just a figment of my imagination."_

"_No, Alice. I'm home for real. I'm not going anywhere. I felt a hand on my arm and was fairly certain that it was Jasper's so I didn't move._

I didn't know what that vision meant. Did it mean that Edward was coming home or did it mean that I was having a mental breakdown? I hoped with all of my might that it was the first.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 7

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry there was no authors note at the bottom of the last chapter. I kind of forgot about it. Anyway thanks for reading it. I really hope that you liked the last chapter as well as this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 7

APOV

"What do you think Alice meant when she said, 'Nothing, I didn't see anything.'?" Emmett really did care what happened even if he didn't show it. Even though everyone was downstairs I could still hear them perfectly fine.

"I don't know. There could be several things that she meant by it." Carlisle probably had some idea about it but he might not tell them. Actually, he probably knew that my vision was about Edward and just didn't want anyone to worry. "She could have meant that she saw absolutely nothing in her vision; that it was just blank."

"Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure it could be just blank. Maybe she saw someone dying and that's why it went blank, if it went blank at all."

"I can't imagine what could have happened that would have made her act like that." Jasper always tried to stick up for me. I knew he was concerned about me by the way he was acting when he heard me scream.

"Maybe, it was about Edward." Rosalie; that surprised me. She actually knew me better than our other family. Rosalie, the one who seemed only thought about herself, knew me better than my own husband.

"Could be, but why would she say that she didn't see anything if it was about Edward?"

"Maybe, Edward was planning to kill himself. Maybe, she saw that and is so broken up that she can bear to even do anything."

"Edward wouldn't do that. He is too smart to do that."

"Yea, but we all though that he was too smart to actually leave us and he did that. Maybe, he isn't as smart as we make him out to be."

"Wait a minute, I hear something." There was the sound of an opening door after that. Here is where I figured my breakdown started. "Edward?"

"I'm back. I was being stupid. I should have tried to work things out before I left." It sounded like Edward but I knew that he was in Alaska. I saw him turn back around. I also knew that he would probably never say that. He never would have said that he was being stupid. There was no reason for me to hope that it was Edward.

"We thought that you were never coming back. The way you acted we were sure that you wouldn't." Esme's voice held so much motherly concern in it that I almost doubted that I heard it in my head; I didn't think that I could ever put that much emotion into something I imagined.

"That's what I thought to, and then I realized what I was doing to you guys by leaving you. I couldn't stand hurting you guys." That sounded way to loving and friendly for Edward. I was sure I was having hallucinations. Are hallucinations even possible for vampires like me? We don't dream, so how can we 'dream' that something is happening in a hallucination? Wonderful, I'm losing my mind and losing track of what vampires can and can't do.

"We're just glad your back, Edward."

"Me, too. Wait, where's Alice?" The Edward hallucination-if it were possible-sounded distressed when he realized that I wasn't there.

"Dude, you drove her crazy." My Emmett hallucination even agrees with me that I'm crazy.

"What do you mean that I drove her crazy?"

"All she's done since you left, other than go to school, was lay around, mainly in your room, and sulk about how you're gone. You are her 'favorite brother' after all." Emmett sounded jealous.

"Where is she?" My Edward hallucination was worried about me; how cute.

"She's up in her room, as far as we know, just laying on the couch, waiting for you I guess."

"I'm going to go get her." My Edward hallucination was coming to say hi; how reassuring.

I heard my door open; that I know I didn't imagine but I just figured that Jasper came in to check on me.

"Alice, I'm home." Edward walked into my room and went up to where I was lying on the couch.

"No, your not, you turned around and when back to Alaska. I saw it. I know you did." I wasn't even facing him. I couldn't handle turning around and not seeing him there. "I'm having a mental breakdown and you are just a figment of my imagination."

"No, Alice. I'm home for real. I'm not going anywhere." I felt a hand on my arm and was fairly certain that it was Jasper's so I didn't move. Just like my vision. Maybe it was just to tell me that I was having a mental breakdown.

"You're a hallucination. I know it. You would never say that you were acting stupid; you would say that you made a bad decision. I created you in my mind to fill the void where the real Edward was."

The hand turned me on my side and I sat there facing Edward. Our whole family was at the door staring in. Esme had a very worried look on her face. I saw Jasper standing next to Esme; that was when I started to guess that I wasn't having hallucinations and Edward was really there.

"Is it really you Edward?" I still sounded crazy and depressed, even to myself.

"It's really me, Alice. I came back because I felt guilty."

"But I had a vision, you were so close to us and then you turned back around to Alaska. I thought for sure that you went back."

"I turned around, that's true, but then I thought about it more and decided that I needed to be here, with my family and I came back home."

"Really?"

"Really, Alice." With that I practically jumped on him with joy. I was so happy that Edward was back. Then I hit him in the shoulder, hard enough to hurt even as a vampire.

"Ow, what was that for?" Edward grabbed his shoulder because it probably really did hurt badly.

"That's for leaving us. Now, since you're back, tomorrow you and I are going shopping."

A/N: So that was Alice's mental melt down. Yay, Edward came back. Anyway I'll try to write as much as possible today but I don't know if I can get as much done today as I did yesterday. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 8

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 8

A/N: Hey. Thanks for reading. I don't have a plan for what to do for this chapter so I'm just going to do whatever comes to mind. It may be a little odd but then again that's what my friends find me. Here's chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Chapter 8

APOV

The next day was so much fun; A shopping trip to Seattle with my favorite brother, Edward. We hit all of the clothing stores and probably several other stores. Edward seemed miserable but then again he made me miserable for a few days so I didn't really care.

We walked around to all of the different stores in the mall and I picked out clothing while Edward carried all of my bags. Jasper said that he didn't feel left out when I told him it would just be me and Edward. Secretly, I think that Jasper was relieved, that way he didn't have to carry all of the bags.

The one store we went into was a store with all dresses. I picked out several that I liked and took them to the dressing room with me. We actually had to get one of the store employees to help Edward carry all of the dresses. Her name was Julie and she seemed very nice; I think she could tell I was torturing Edward and she was enjoying watching him be tortured.

The first dress I tried on was a dark purple colored dress with spaghetti straps and was embedded with all sorts of jewels and was cut off at the bottom at an angle. "Edward, what do you think of this dress?" I asked him knowing full well that he would tell me it looked fine just so that we would go into another store.

"It looks fine, Alice." Edward wasn't even paying attention. I decided to ask Julie just so Edward would hear what you're supposed to say when a woman asks how they look in a dress.

"So, Julie, what do you think of this dress?" She looked stunned that I was asking her for her opinion.

"Honestly, I think you look gorgeous in it. However, I think it makes you look extremely pale. But still, it accentuates those golden eyes of yours so it has some possibilities." Edward shot a look at her that said 'Did you really have to say all that?'

"I think you're right, Julie. Do you happen to have a dress like this in lavender?"

"I'm not sure but I'll go check for you." Julie left in a hurry to go find the dress.

"Alice, was it absolutely necessary to ask her opinion?" Edward looked annoyed that I valued her opinion over his but that's what he gets.

"Of course it was, Edward. You obviously weren't giving me any constructive criticism on it so I had to ask someone. She probably has way more fashion sense than you do anyway."

"You're just saying that because she complimented you on how you looked." Julie came back dress in hand. She seemed to be hurrying to get back to us. I think she thought that Edward was hot so she wanted to be close to him while I was trying on clothes.

"Here it is. I think that this would look lovely on you." She surrendered the dress over to me and I went in to change. I hung the dark purple dress on its hanger and started to put the lavender one on. That's when I heard Edward under his breath whisper me a warning about what was going on where him and Julie were.

"Alice, she is starting to scare me. She keeps moving closer and closer to me. And I think she's sniffing me. You should hear what's in her head.

"It goes a little something like this: 'Oh my God, this guy is so hot, and his sister's even hotter.' I seriously think that she's gay or bi or something. At least she still thinks I'm hot." I had to laugh at his last statement. I slipped out of the dressing room.

"What's so funny, Alice?" Edward had that mischievous look on his face like he was trying to get me into trouble.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how Jasper is going to react when he sees me in this. So, Julie, what do you think?" I was actually interested in seeing what her reaction was this time, although I was a little creeped out about her thought of me being hot.

"You look absolutely beautiful. It forms to your body so well and that color just makes you look so ho-I mean beautiful. Your boyfriend must love to see you in such beautiful dresses and other outfits." Oh, yes, she was definitely gay.

"I think I'm going to get this dress." Edward just rolled his eyes. I wondered if it was from one of her thoughts or from me saying I was getting the dress.

Shopping went on like that for a while. I bought the lavender dress, a dark green dress, and a pale yellow dress, all of which Julie said I looked beautiful-well hot, according to what Edward read in her mind-in. I bought matching shoes to go with each dress. We left the store and I realized that it was soon time that we needed to be home.

"Ok, let's go home Edward." I sighed while I said this and he looked at me concerned.

"Are you ok? You never say that you want to go home when you're shopping."

"Well that's what happens when you leave me alone."

"First of all, you weren't alone. You were with our entire family. Second, I wasn't gone that long. And third, I at least came back." It seemed that I had struck a nerve with him.

"Whatever, let's just go." We left the mall and walked out to the car. We got in and I decided to ask the question that I have been trying to block from my mind since he got home. "What's so special about the girl that you left home for?"

A/N: I'm stopping there. I'm going to post this now, 10pm. My creative juices are drained again. I may not have another chapter up in the next two days. Monday, I have to stay late to school to take a test and then I have to go to work. Tuesday, I have school and then dance class. I'm trying to convince my friend to come with me but I'm not so sure I can. Please review. Sorry, in advance for not updating.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 9

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 9

A/N: I assure you I'm writing as fast as I can. My brain is half fried thanks to that History test. It was so hard. At least it didn't really count for a lot in our grades. I'll try to make this chapter as interesting as possible but I can't guarantee anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 9

APOV

I seemed to have taken him of guard with my question. "Come on, Edward. What is so special that you can't stand to be around her?"

"It's her blood, Alice. That day that she sat next to me, all I could think about was ways to kill her. I wanted to drink her blood." He drove away and just kept quiet. If I wanted more information I would have to pry it from him, and, trust me, I would.

"So why do you think you are so attracted to her blood? Why is it only her, why not someone else?" I really wanted to pry info but I didn't think he would like it if I strapped him to a reinforced steel table and tortured him until he talked.

"I don't know why I'm attracted to her blood and I don't know why it's only her. I just don't know, Alice.

"Am I attracted to her for a reason; am I attracted to her so that I keep her safe? Is there some purpose behind us meeting? All I want to do is avoid her so that I don't hurt her." He seemed lost in thought after his last comment, but he got me thinking.

What if he really met her for a reason? Was the reason a good one or a bad one? What if he and the girl, Bella I think her name is, have met for the same reason that Jasper and I did, to fall in love? Could lonely Edward Anthony Mason Cullen really fall in love, and could he fall in love with a human and not kill her?

"Maybe, Edward, you met her so that you could fall in love." Even as slow as I said the sentence, I couldn't tell whether he got the point of it or not.

"Is that even possible? Could I really fall in love with a human without killing her?" He seemed lost in the same thoughts that I had just had.

"I think that maybe, if you can control yourself, you could fall in love. I think that you could love her without killing her, too. Although, who's to say that she really will love you; who's to say that she would want to be friends."

"I don't know, but you really think that she could like me?" He looked at me with a look that I didn't think that he could show towards a human; a look of concern and love.

"I think so. But, if it doesn't work out between you and Bella then you and Julie could have some possibilities." I loved joking with him. This time he really didn't react though. He just looked straight forward towards the road and was lost in thought. I smiled to myself, thinking that maybe, Edward, after about one hundred years, would find love. The rest of the car ride passed in silence as I translated the 'I Have A Dream' speech into German so that Edward wouldn't read my thoughts and discover the fantasy that I had in my head of him and Bella falling in love.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm worn out. I have just about no energy left in me at all. I felt that I needed to put this chapter in here, the chapter where Edward realizes that he loves Bella. I'm going to bed now before I fall off of the computer chair. Good Night guys. Don't forget to review. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 10

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, chapter 10. I'm going to try to at least post this today, Tuesday, but I don't know if I can. Thanks to all who read. I believe that after I write this chapter I'm going to go to bed. I had 2 tests, 1 project, gym class (We played lacrosse and I was the goalie), and dance class all today. I'm wiped out. Anyway here's Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV

The rest of the car ride passed in silence. Pretty much the whole weekend did to. Edward and I went hunting during the weekend and before school; he wanted to make sure that he was as prepared ass he could be for when he sees Bella again. I was still blocking out Edward so that he didn't see my fantasy of him and Bella.

Monday morning went just as usual; classes all passed by quickly, even lunch didn't seem to last long enough. Jasper was behaving now that he had hunted and wasn't hungry anymore. There was even snow outside; we couldn't resist smashing each other-at human force of course-with the snowballs we made. I asked Edward a few questions about how his day was going in my head.

_Do you know what you're doing in Biology today? _He nodded once. _Are you going to speed through this like usual? _Another nod. _Do we do anything important in English class today?_ This time he shook his head no ever so slightly. I decided that it was time for questions about how he was going to treat Bella today. Every now and then she looked over here; I secretly think that she likes Edward just like I secretly think that he likes her back.

_Edward, Bella is your lab partner for science, right? _A nod. I think the pretty much knew what I was getting to. _Are you going to let her do some of the work on the phases of mitosis lab? _Another nod. _Are you going to be nice to her today, I mean actually talk to her, get to know her sort of thing?_ He just stared at me for a little while. Just when I was sure that he wasn't going to answer me he nodded. He was actually going to be nice and get to know her.

It would soon be time to leave lunch so the five of us left and went outside. "Aw, it stopped snowing. Now I can't clobber Rose with a snow ball." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her husband. She and I were both trying to avoid getting Emmett's snow ball mess on us; he was covered in snow at the beginning of lunch and was trying to shake it off onto us.

"I'm both glad and sad that it stopped snowing. Glad because Emmett can't clobber me with a snow ball, but sad because I can't clobber Emmett back." Rosalie shot a look at her husband when she said about clobbering him with a snow ball. She always did love to torture him.

More and more students were beginning to come outside and notice the lack of snow. Most were disappointed but there was one that was relieved. Bella, the girl that Edward likes, was relieved that the snow had stopped. "Hey, Edward," I said quietly, "I don't think that your girlfriend likes the snow very much?"

"Why do you think that?" A short pause and he realized my little insert of the word 'girlfriend'. "She's not my girlfriend."

"She's relieved that it stopped snowing." She is so going to be his girlfriend. This thought I couldn't tell if Edward heard, but he didn't really seem to do anything so I don't think he was listening. He was still quiet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see if I can hear her thoughts. Its weird but I can't hear them. I couldn't hear them last week either. It's like there's a flaw in my power."

"Maybe, the flaw doesn't work on your one true love, that way you don't know what she would be planning or what she's doing or something like that."

"If that were true, then why can you still see Jasper in your visions?"

"If you haven't noticed, dear brother, my power doesn't work the same way that yours does. I can't hack into peoples' brains; I can only see what they are going to do after they decide to do it."

"True, but still I don't think that that's the reason for me not being able to hear her. I don't know what to think, but we better get to class quick before we get detentions." We nodded a good bye and walked towards our classes.

The afternoon went by quickly to. The only thing that seemed to take a while was the German test. I got finished with it very fast but the rest of the class didn't so I decided to think up more Bella and Edward fantasies, all the while blocking my mind with random German phrases; I was in the class so Edward wouldn't get suspicious if he really were listening to my thoughts.

_Edward and Bella are in class together. Both are staring at each other with love filled in their eyes. It is so obvious that she likes him and wants to get to know him better,_

"_So, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me this weekend."_

"_Of course, I would love to do something with you Edward."_

"_We can go out to dinner or see a movie or something."_

"_I think that I would like to see a movie."_

"_Alright movie it is. I'll pick you up around six on Friday." They go off to the movies together and fall in love completely and they both get married and live happily ever after._

Ok, so maybe my fantasies are a little more like children's fairy tales, but hey, were creatures from children's fairy tales. Well, I guess technically we are creatures from horror stories. The bell finally rang and I couldn't wait to get home so that Edward and I could talk about him and Bella. I would support him no matter what, as long as it meant that he would stay home. After all, he was sort of like the center of our family.

A/N: I was debating on whether or not to go further but I decided that's enough for tonight. I'm going to bed. Night everyone. Please review. Love ya.


	11. Chapter 11

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 11

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry about this lack of updating during the time of day when you guys would be awake but it is the only time that I can get things finished and updated. Also, sorry for not updating yesterday but by the time I got home for school, ate dinner and finished homework I didn't have very much energy to do anything. Did anyone else notice that even though I'm at chapter 11 of this story I'm only in the very beginning of Twilight? Maybe that's because there is more things happening to the Cullen family, like Edward leaving, to write about. I just got a little off topic. Here's chapter 11.

Chapter 11

APOV

The ride home seemed like an eternity. Emmett and Rosalie had their usual arguments and Jasper sat there to try to calm them so that they didn't start WWIII in Edward's car. The hardest part of the car ride was the wait; the wait of finding out how Edward and Bella's little talk went.

As soon as we pulled into the driveway my first thoughts were "Finally, we're almost home. Just a little bit more." Edward apparently heard me because soon after I thought that he slowed down from 100mph to 60mph.

Before I could even think it I shouted out, "Come on Edward! Even a newborn can _crawl_ faster than this." He just stared at me and kept going the same speed.

"I'm sure a new born vampire could, Alice, but you are forgetting that new born vampires can _walk_." Stupid Edward and his stupid smart ass comments.

"That's not the point. The point is that you could go faster than this." He gave me look that said, "Oh, really?" and he slowed down to 30mph. Oh, how my brother loves to torture me. This was where I lost it, I mean really lost it.

"Edward you are a freaken idiot. You are really trying to avoid talking about this aren't you? Or, did you not talk to her at all and plot out ways to kill her like you had said before?" Apparently the rest of our siblings had no idea what we were talking about and so they just looked at me with expressions of shock and curiosity as to our conversation. I felt Jasper send waves of calm throughout the car, mainly towards me. "Stop that right now, Jasper Whitlock!" He looked at me in fear, his own genuine fear, for the first time in our whole marriage. I never used Whitlock as his last name unless I was truly mad.

I heard a very quiet and frightened "Sorry" from him. Everyone was still looking at me and by this point Edward had stopped the car in the driveway so that he could turn around and stare at me, too.

"She must be really mad, Jasper. I mean calling you Jasper Whitlock. Something's got your wife ticked of and lets hope that its not you." Emmett still had to joke around even when he was afraid or knew someone was already mad.

"Shut the heck up, Emmett McCarty. (a/n: is that his real last name, I don't remember it but it's on imdb that way for the character profile on Emmett.) Before you even say anything, Rosalie Hale, I don't care that I just insulted your husband. Edward Anthony Mason, turn around and drive this stupid car to our stupid house so you can tell me all about yours and Bella's stupid little chat.

"And before any of you say anything about me calling you by your real names, I don't care. At least you guys have real names and don't have to go around wondering who the heck you parents and family are and you don't have to go around all the time saying who am I to every single person that knows you."

Everyone just sat there staring at me in shock. Edward looked like he had a little bit of a smirk coming on to his face. I decided that instead of just yelling drive I would do something else. "Alright, guys. Edward, turn around and this car ride won't be so unpleasant. If you don't turn in the next second this car ride is going to be uncomfortable for all of us." Edward didn't even flinch at my words so I put my plan into action. I screamed at the top of my lungs and at the highest pitch that I can reach.

"Ow, Alice, stop it.", "It hurts, it hurts.", and "Oh my God, make her stop." were the only comments that I heard over my screaming, but I'm fairly certain that there were many more. All of their pleas just sounded like a faint buzzing to me. I wonder if that's what Edward hears in his head. Then suddenly the buzzing stopped. I opened my eyes, not really remembering when or why I had closed them, to see that everyone had evacuated the car, even Edward. The engine was still running and no one was in sight.

In frustration, I got out of the car and stood outside just to see if anyone was coming back to me now that I had stopped screaming. No one seemed to be, so in anger I picked up Edward's still running car, ready to throw it against a tree.

Out of know where Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward came running towards me. Emmett and Edward grabbed the car from my hands and put it down onto the ground while Esme and Rosalie held my down against the ground as Jasper sent waves of calm through me to stop my temper tantrum. I struggled to get away all the while when they were doing this.

Once Jasper got me calmed enough that I wasn't trying to attack and kill everything that was in front of me and I wasn't really fighting back anymore, Esme and Rosalie let me go, slowly, and walked away as Edward came over to me.

"So, Alice, you want to hear about how my day went then fine I'll tell you." Edward picked me up and dragged me out into the middle of the forest so we could talk.

A/N: So what did ya think? Once again sorry for the lack of updating at a convenient time, but I've been so busy. I plan to update a lot this weekend. I gotta go now and do school work and then after that go to work so I don't know if I will update this again tonight again or not. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 12

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 12

A/N: Happy Friday people. How was your week? Mine was busy but ok. I hope the weekend is the well deserved break that everyone needs. On with chapter 12.

Chapter 12

APOV

"Alright, Alice, what do you want to know?" Edward stood in front of me and looked at me as if he were in pain. I guess maybe he was because I threatened to destroy his precious car; technically I guess I never threatened, I just almost threw it against a bunch of trees.

"I want to know what happened today in class with Bella. Did you talk to her or did you just sit there? What did you talk about? Do you like her?" Edward wasn't looking at me until I finished the last question; it was as if it took him in shock. "What? Didn't you like my last question? You should have seen it in my thoughts ever since you got back."

"It wasn't that it took me by _surprise_ but that I didn't actually think that you would ask me that out loud."

"I figured you were going to see it in my head anyway, I should just say it and get it out in the open." I paused for a second as I took in one of Edward's words. "Wait a second, surprise? Since when does Edward Cullen ever get surprised? What happened to reading it in people's thoughts?"

"I read the question in your thoughts, but didn't think that you would ask it. I thought that you would respect the privacy of my mind and love life that you wouldn't ask it. I guess I thought _wrong._" Another one of Edward's words took me by surprise; I guess it was a strange day for both of us if we are both being surprised by each other.

"Why should I respect the privacy of your mind when you never respect the privacy of my mind? Seriously, do you think that I like having my every single thought heard by my brother? Especially the ones about Jasper."

"I have to admit that the thoughts about Jasper are sometimes a little creepy for me to hear. Especially since I'm his brother and I am a guy. It might be cool if I was a girl, but I don't want to hear about how sexy Jasper is." There was an uncomfortable silence and I decided to bring the subject of him and Bella back up.

"So, Edward, what do you think about Bella?" I hoped that he would answer me truthfully and he did.

"I think that she is a very interesting person. She seems very mature for her age and is willing to sacrifice her happiness to make others happy. She doesn't see herself clearly, though. She thinks that she is the completely dull and boring person but she's not. She is a sweet, kind, caring and interesting person." There was another silence between us and I decided to bring up some of my original questions.

"It's obvious that you talked to her because you have a whole new opinion on her. She's not just the girl who is in your biology class that you can't stand; she's an actual person with feelings and interests. So what did you talk about that made you change your mind?"

"Well, first we said hi to each other; she seemed a little stunned that I had called her Bella, not Isabella as everyone else was calling her the first time they talked to her. Then we did a science lab together. We touched hands for a brief moment by accident and there was like an electric spark that went between us. We both seemed to jump when we felt it.

"When we finished the lab, she noticed that my eyes are now gold instead of black. I told her that she was just imagining things. How else was I supposed to explain that my eyes change color without telling her exactly why? Mr. Banner thought that we finished the lab too easily and came over to check on us. He murmured under his breath about how he thinks that Forks should have an advanced placement program for students like me and Bella. Then we talked about why she moved here and then class ended.

"I found out that the reason that she doesn't like snow is because it means that it's too cold for rain and because she doesn't like things that are cold or wet."

"Why did she come to Forks then?" If there was one description of Forks, it was cold and wet. For someone to come here and not like either of them was ridiculous. Why make yourself miserable?

"She came here so that her mother could be happy with her second husband instead of staying home to take care of her."

"So her mother basically kicked her out so that she had to come here." I hated people who did that; to send your child to somewhere where they didn't want to be just so that they could be happy themselves without thinking about what is best.

"No, Bella chose to come here willingly." I looked at him like he was crazy. Why would someone who would think of Forks as their own personal hell want to come here to live willingly? "She wanted to let her mother be happy. She moved here so that her mother could move around with her husband while he travels to play baseball.

"She is suffering on the inside with her decision to come here. I know this must seem like hell on earth to her, but I think that she would come to at least be able to tolerate it better than she is now if she would just give it a chance.

"After school she went into her truck, before you came outside, and I was watching her. She seemed to notice me watching her and she tried to get away as soon as possible. She took off a little two carelessly and almost demolished a Toyota Corolla. It was funny; she saw me laughing and I don't think she liked that too much."

When Edward stopped talking we both sat there happy; Edward happy that he was able to tolerate Bella's smell and me happy because Edward was finally falling in love. My big brother Edward was finally becoming truly happy and truly glad to go to school to see this girl, to see Bella. It's so cute to watch people fall in love, especially when they've waited a century for it.

A/N: So what did you think? Sorry if this chapter was a little sappy but it's the truth. Edward's falling in love with Bella and Alice is his number one supporter. Please review. Good Night.


	13. Chapter 13

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 13

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again. I'm having fun writing this story. I'm not having fun doing research for school projects, but that can't be helped. Anyway, here's chapter 13. ;)

Chapter 13

APOV

All night there was a fine snow that fell; by morning there would be a coating of ice on the ground. When Edward and I got home that evening after our little talk and a little hunting, everyone including Carlisle looked at me like they were expecting me to do something rash or break something.

"What? Do you guys think that I'm going to kill you or something?" They were still silent and just started at me.

"Alice, we're just a little concerned for your mental health, that's all." Carlisle apparently heard about my little temper tantrum. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright; at least now that Edward told me the truth." Carlisle's gaze went from me to Edward. Edward just stood there with a guilty look on his face, knowing that he was the reason that I had my temper tantrum.

After that, the night passed pretty quickly. I looked through all of my clothes and tried them on and modeled them while Jasper watched-much to his objection. He even got to see me in the lavender dress that I had bought that day shopping with Edward. He looked stunned and his eyes seemed to pop out of his head. There were waves of lust coming off of him towards me. I wondered if it was lust from Emmett and Rosalie or if it was his own genuine lust; it's always hard to tell with him.

He came up to me and looked at me like he never saw me in a dress before. "Wow, Alice. You look beautiful. Like the prettiest woman I ever saw."

I believe I will spare you the rest of the details since those are fairly private, although Edward probably knows about them if he was reading either of our minds; I think I heard moans of disgust from him, but I'm not sure.

When it was time to leave for school, there was ice on the ground. Edward drove only a little lower than his normal speed; just because us vampires are dominant on water doesn't mean that are cars are dominant on ice. We still got there with plenty of time to spare. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I walked over to stand on the side walk while Edward stayed standing at his car. As we stood on the sidewalk, me watching Edward, the others talking to each other, I had a vision.

_Edward and Bella were standing in a hallway in the hospital. "I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you." Bella looked really mad like she was tired of hearing false lies from Edward._

"_What do you _think_ happened?" a very angry Edward snapped._

"_All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me-Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both-and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it-and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all-and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up. . ." The tears were coming to her eyes and she was grinding her teeth together in frustration._

_His face was defensive and tense like he wasn't going to give her any answers. He was staring at her like she was crazy. "You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone sounded mocking but it sounded too planned out, as if he knew what she were going to ask. Bella nodded her head. "Nobody will believe that, you know."_

"_I'm not going to tell anybody." It sounded as if she were holding back a lot of anger._

_Edward looked surprised. "Then why does it matter?"_

"_It matters to me. I don't like to lie-so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it." She insisted on getting an answer from him._

"_Can't you just thank me and get over it?"_

"_Thank you." She waited for an explanation that he wasn't going to give._

"_You're not going to let it go, are you?"_

"_No."_

"_In that case. . . I hope you enjoy your disappointment."_

I snapped back out of my vision just in time to see a van driven by Tyler Crawley headed straight for Bella Swan. I looked over at Edward and he was looking over towards Bella in a state of shock. I hoped to God that he didn't do what I thought he was going to, but he did. In a rush to save the life of the girl he loved, he ran-at vampire speed, none the less-to go and push her out of the way. He moved in between the space of Bella and the van and you could see the van lifted up slightly as he pushed it away. The van was sent spinning but was still heading towards Bella and Edward. I faintly heard Edward mutter a profanity before the van hit Edward's hands that he had stuck out to stop the on coming van. There was glass everywhere and there was all of the banged up metal there along with it.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I could just vaguely hear Edward ask her.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded a little traumatized but who wouldn't be after they were just about to get hit by a car, twice. The four of us were still standing over on the sidewalk but the disappointment we felt was still known by Edward.

"Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." Edward, cautious as always.

"Ow." She actually sounded surprised that it hurt.

"That's what I thought." I kind of sounded like she was trying to not laugh at Bella being surprised of pain.

"How in the. . . How did you get here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella." He was using that to cover up the fact that she knew he wasn't close to her. That was what my vision was about. She was trying to get the answer from him of how he really got over to save her so fast, and I knew that she wasn't just going to stop at that answer. She would want to know more.

A/N: So how was it? I'm trying to figure out how to build a plane that will fly as my project for math class. I don't know how well it will fly but just so it moves is what I'm trying for. It took me a while to write this because I was throwing things around the room trying to decide how to build a plane. Any suggestions? I think I will build it so it is cylinder shaped and the front it pointed so that there is minimum wind resistance so it will fly fast. Anyway, that was very off topic, I'll try to update more today but who knows with me distracted like this. Please review. ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 14

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update. Sunday I had church and then went to my grandma's house. Monday I did relay for life then school work after that was over then I had to go to work where my boss was observing me teach and after that dress rehearsal for the band concert which is this Sunday. Then Yesterday, I had school and then dance class. After that one of my students called me and told me that one of my other students who she doesn't like found her phone number and keeps calling her. Maybe I shouldn't have given my phone number to my students but oh well, too late now. I was on the phone until like 10pm yesterday talking to her so that we can sort this all out. Sorry about the short rant but as you can see, I've been busy. Anyway on a note completely unrelated to the previous topic, upon reading Twilight again I found a flaw in my story. I want to see if you guys can guess it before I actually say what it is. No one has noticed it yet and I'm surprised. Anyway, once again sorry for not updating, but here's chapter 14.

Chapter 14

APOV

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and I were one of the few people at the school that didn't want to go to the hospital to sit in the waiting room and see how the accident victims-and Edward-were. Honestly, I think that we all were too mad at Edward to really be concerned for the others; I mean he almost, could even be did, get himself caught. He wasn't careful and I know that Bella is curious as to what happened.

The rest of the day passed by quickly. There was a message for us at the front office from Edward saying that we were supposed to take the Volvo home and that he would be there waiting. I think that we were all ready to go home and yell at Edward for his little stunt. Even trying to put myself in Edward's place I had a hard time trying not to be extremely mad. I could understand his reason for saving Bella; trying to save his true love, that's why I'm assuming he did it. To think that he almost got caught, after a century, he almost came right out and said, "Hey, look, I'm not human!"

Rosalie was the one who drove home. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly. She was so mad that she and Emmett didn't even have their usual argument on the way home. Once we got home Edward was in the kitchen with Esme. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper just walked passed and said high to Esme but completely ignored Edward. I'm pretty sure that Jasper was under the control of Rosalie and Emmett's emotions because just walking away isn't something that he normally does.

I sat on the couch in the living room. I didn't completely want to shun Edward but I was still really mad. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to Edward but I felt that I needed to block out Edward from my mind so I translated the book World Origins and Their Romantic Stories into Arabic. Esme and Edward were silent for the most part, they probably had their little talk before we got home.

I heard Edward sigh from the kitchen and he walked out and sat next to me on the couch. "So, Alice, are you giving me the silent treatment, too?"

"It's debatable. I want to talk to you, but I'm so mad that I can't think of what to say to you." Neither of us looked at each other while we spoke.

"You could start by saying what's really on your mind. I know that you're blocking it from me but I still what to know what you really think."

"What I think is that that was stupid Edward. You almost got yourself caught. You did not hide who you were for years just to let it go and slip out the way it did. There were probably people there, at least Bella, that realized that you weren't beside her and you just came out of no where."

"You know that Bella is curious?"

"Yes, I had a vision of you and Bella at the hospital talking. She noticed that you weren't next to her and then you tackled her to protect her. How are you going to explain that to her? I know that she asked you and you refuse to tell her even one thing."

"What else am I supposed to say, Alice, 'Hey Bella, the reason that I got over to you so quickly is because I'm a vampire and I want to kill you because I'm attracted to your blood?' I think that would go over real well Alice."

"You don't have to act smart Edward. I know that you can't tell her the truth but avoiding her is not going to help out the situation. She knows that you're hiding something and she wants to know what that something is. You could get to know her better and see if she can be trusted or not and maybe, and that's a big maybe, tell her then but I don't recommend ignoring her." I got a vision after I was finished telling Edward my feelings.

_Mike walked up to the table that Bella and Edward were sitting at. "So, Jessica asked me to the spring dance."_

"_That's great. You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." It seemed Bella was trying to make it obvious that she wasn't going to the dance without crushing Mike completely._

"_Well. . . I told her I had to think about it." Mike was clearly hinting to Bella to ask him to the dance. He seemed so clueless._

"_Why would you do that?" Bella used a little too much disapproval as she said this that it sounded almost like disgust. He blushed as it sank in that she really wasn't going to ask him out._

"_I was wondering if. . . well, if you might be planning to ask me." Edward head tilted toward Bella just a little bit. It was obvious he wanted to hear what she was about to be saying._

"_Mike, I think you should tell her yes."_

"_Did you already ask someone?" Mike's eyes flickered over to Edward and he got a very small smirk on his face like he was enjoying Mike being turned down._

"_No. I'm not going to the dance at all."_

"_Why not?"_

_Bella paused for a second to come up with an excuse for turning him down. "I'm going to Seattle that Saturday."_

I snapped out of it and Edward was staring at me, curious as to what I saw. "Brother, I have figured out the perfect time to get to know Bella."

"You have?" Edward looked resentful. Sometimes when I say I know something's perfect I mean for other people or for no one and am being sarcastic.

"Yes. Bella is going to turn down Mike when he asks her if she is going to ask him to the spring dance." I paused seeing if he would catch on.

"And this has to do with the perfect time to get to know Bella because?"

"Because she made up the excuse that she is going to Seattle that Saturday."

"So?" Sometimes Edward just doesn't get it. It could be the simplest thing in the world and he really doesn't understand it. I guess love isn't simple though.

"So, you and I both know how old Bella's truck is. You could ask if she wants a ride there." I knew that he wasn't going to listen to me, but a girl can always hope.

A/N: Thanks for reading. I really do want to see if anyone has noticed what I messed up on in my story. I don't think I'll get another chapter up tonight. My brother needs the computer, I need to get my mom a birthday present, and I need to work on my airplane project. Anyway, please review. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes chapter 15

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes chapter 15

A/N: Sorry, once again, for not updating. I was busy with school work, but look at it this way, the more school work I get done now the more I can write later. Still no one has guessed what I wrote wrong in the story. No, it is not that Edward can't speak to people in their heads. I stopped putting that in; it was just a slip up. Here's chapter 15.

Chapter 15

APOV

All day I kept an eye out for a vision of Bella and Edward going to Seattle. I never found one. I knew by the end of what would be Edward and Bella's biology class together that he didn't ask to give her a ride. I couldn't wait for the day to be over so I could yell at him. Last period German seemed to drag out. Maybe it was just because I speak German fluently so I'm not really learning anything, but I think it was just because I wanted it to end.

As soon as that bell rang I dashed out the door to go and get Jasper. The sooner we got to the car, the sooner we would get home, the sooner I could yell at Edward. I stood outside Jasper's class and he was talking to the teacher. Of all the days that he has to stay after class, why today?

Rosalie and Emmett walked up and I glanced over at Edward. He was stopped in the middle of the parking lot while others were trying to get out. What in the world is he thinking?

"Hey Alice, how was your day?"

"It was fine Emmett. I just want to get home really bad."

"Why?"

"So I can yell at Edward."

"Why do you want to yell at Edward?"

"Because he didn't do what I told him to do."

"Since when does Edward ever do what people tell him to? The only people he actually listens to when they tell him to do something are Esme and Carlisle."

"I know but I really wish that he would have listened. Now he's doomed to live a life of loneliness forever."

"What?"

"Never mind, Emmett. It's nothing." Jasper came out looking really annoyed.

"Dude, what was that about?" Emmett always wanted to get into other people's business and it was starting to tick me off because it was delaying us from going home.

"We can walk while we talk you know. It's called multitasking."

"What's with you today Alice? You seem a little irritated."

"That's not all the emotions coming off of her. There is irritation, anger, frustration, more anger. . ." I hit Jasper in the stomach. If he weren't a vampire it would hurt him very badly.

"Let's just go already." Everyone listened and we walked towards Edward's Volvo which was still sitting in the middle of the parking lot blocking traffic. He was sitting in it with a smile on his face and he was chuckling.

"Stop laughing you idiot and drive." He stopped laughing and looked back at me and stepped on the gas so we could go home. Rosalie and Emmett's arguing started up again and I still didn't care about a word they said. All I wanted was to yell at Edward.

We pulled into the driveway and it didn't seem like it was soon enough. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all went inside leaving me and Edward alone in his Volvo.

"Go ahead, Alice. I know that you are going to yell at me. You were thinking profanities in your head the whole way home."

"You're an idiot you know that. I told you to offer Bella a ride and just get to know her. Did you do that? No, you didn't. You probably didn't even say one word to her today."

"I did in fact talk to her. She thinks that I regret saving her life and she is very mad at me."

"Would that be why you held her up in traffic today? Or, were you just trying to get home and face your punishment sooner?"

"I held her up in traffic so that Tyler Crawley would have a chance to ask her to the dance."

"Fat chance, Edward. You do realize that it is a _girls_ choice dance."

"Yes, Alice, I know but Tyler wanted to know if she was going to ask him or anything. She told him no."

"Let me guess. She said she was going to Seattle that weekend, didn't she?"

"Yes she did but that doesn't mean that she wants anyone to go with her. Maybe she just wants to be left alone and that's all."

"You told her that you didn't want to be around her didn't you?"

"I told her I didn't think that we should be friends."

"Edward, do you want to be lonely for the rest of your life? Sometimes you seem so clueless. Bella wants to be friends with you and you love her, but you push her away. If that's the way that you treat love than that's why you haven't found love in over a century."

"Alice, please, don't yell at me now ok. I don't think that I could stand being friends with her because of her scent. It is very strong. I would have to hunt every single day just to be with her without killing her."

"So then hunt every day. What would it matter Edward? She wants to be your friend so you should let her." Edward sighed because he could see my point clearly. He could also see that his reason for not being friends with Bella were stupid. He would never admit it but he could see it.

"Alice, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Good. And just a little warning, they are doing blood typing in biology tomorrow so unless you want to get caught and kill everyone in the room, I suggest that you don't go to biology."

"I will take that advice, Alice." We both got out of the car and made our way into the house, everyone with surprised looks on their faces that I didn't kill him.

A/N: Alrighty, I'm done for tonight. I'm so tired. I'll try to update soon but I don't know if I could. Please review. Good night everybody. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Twilight through Alice's Eyes chapter 16

Twilight through Alice's Eyes chapter 16

A/N: I'll work on putting this up today but I should really be working on me History and English projects. No one's guessed what was wrong yet so one more chapter after this and I think I'll tell you what it is that I wrote wrong. Here's chapter 16.

Chapter 16

APOV

The next day during first period, Biology, I hung out in Edward's car listening to his music. Where else was I supposed to hide? He was going to do the same thing during his Biology class. Edward decided to sit with Bella at lunch so it would just be Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and me at our usual lunch table.

Edward decided to approach Bella before school today. From the looks of it I think he scared her. He told me that he was going to ask her to go to Seattle with him so I figured I'd search for a vision of them together. I didn't find one of them in Seattle but I found one of them in Edward's favorite field. I'm assuming that meant that he did ask her but that there was some reason that they wouldn't be going to Seattle that day.

The class ended and I went to all of my other classes and then there was lunch. Edward sat by himself for a little while.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why he's sitting alone today." Jessica Stanley just couldn't mind her own business, could she? I looked over toward them, not enough for them to notice that I was looking though. Edward motioned for Bella to come over. "Does he mean_ you_?" Jessica sounded insulted that he was talking to Bella and not her. I hated the fact that some people just couldn't be happy for their friends. They always want everything for themselves.

Bella walked over to the table that Edward was sitting at and just stood by the chair. "Why don't you sit with me today?" From the sound of his voice he was smiling. There was a long pause between when he said that and when she started talking.

"This is different."

"Well. . . I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." Edward rushed all of the word after 'well'. I couldn't believe he just said that to her. She would never know what he meant and besides that it could endanger our secret if he went to talking any further.

There was another long and awkward pause between them. "You know I don't have any idea what you mean."

"I know. I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you." I looked over to where Bella's friends were sitting and they were all very curiously staring at Edward and Bella wanting to know what was going on between them.

"They'll survive."

"I may not give you back, though." He sounded absolutely wicked as he said this and I'm sure he knew that too. The look on Bella's face was fear and worry. Edward started laughing. "You look worried."

"No, surprised actually. What brought all this on?" After that I pretty much tuned them out. I knew that their conversation would pretty much be about what they thought of each other and other random things like that. Edward and Bella were some of the last ones in the cafeteria. A waved a quick good bye at Edward and went on to European History.

The rest of the day was the same boring blur as usual. Nothing new, all repeats. I went out to the car after meeting up with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Edward was already in it and he looked like he was really deep in though. This was one of those times that I wished I was the one who could read minds.

"What's wrong, Edward. You seem a little out of it."

"It was just something that happened today in biology."

"Did you actually go? I warned you not to, Edward."

"I didn't actually go, but Bella came out and was pretty much passed out."

"So, what does this have to do with you being out of it? A lot of people faint when they see their own-or someone else's-blood."

"She didn't faint because she _saw_ the blood. She fainted because she _smelt_ the blood." As a vampire I've seen a lot of weird things but this by far was the weirdest. Humans can't smell blood, but somehow Bella can. Is Bella really human or is she something else?

"How could she smell the blood? Humans can't smell blood."

"I know, that's the thing. If she can smell blood is she really only human or is she something else? Is that why she smelt so good to me?"

"I don't know Edward. I think that she's human but if she can smell blood who knows." We were quiet for the rest of the car ride home, still lost in our thoughts of Bella smelling blood. That was one question that I don't think we'll ever have answered.

A/N: Okie Dokie, that's another chapter down. I'm tired and I have school tomorrow so I'm going to bed. Good night guys. Don't forget to review. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 17

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the delay in chapters but I've been sick, I've had school stuff to do, and there was a family emergency that came up. I'm back now. Here's a new chapter to make up for the delay. At the ending authors note (If I don't forget) I'm going to put in what my mistake was. No one guessed it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did then I would live in a bigger house and be able to pay for school.

Chapter 17

The next day at school I over heard Bella's friends being nosy-especially Jessica. Emmett and Edward were hunting so it was just three of us for lunch. There was one flaw in having both Edward and Emmett away at the same time: it was up to just Rosalie and me if Jasper lost control and it was a Friday, Jasper's worst day of the week. So far he survived the day and I didn't have any visions of impending doom for anyone.

Rosalie and I usually go shopping every other Friday so and it was the other Friday so I decided we should plan where to go.

"So, Rosalie, what all do we want to shop for today? I think I'm going to look at some clothing. I don't know how much I'll buy, but we have Jasper as our personal slave so we get to have him carry all of our bags around the mall."

"I could go for some new clothing, too. Maybe some new lipstick, too. Something that would make me look less pale."

"No need to point out the obvious, but, you're a vampire. You're supposed to be pale."

"No duh, Alice. I know that. I just want to look a little more human than I am now." Poor Rosalie. I know she wants to be human but sometimes I wonder if she would have really enjoyed her life back then more than her existence now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I meant it as a joke."

"A really bad joke at that." I knew she forgave me if she was at least talking back to what I said. From time to time I could tell that Bella was looking over at us. I didn't really mind. She had a right to be curious; everyone has a right to be curious. I think she was hoping that Edward would somehow magically come back.

Lunch ended, too soon if you ask me. We slowly drifted of to our other classes. I sat in Trig and decided to look for something fun in the future to pass the time with. What I found was a little overwhelming and I didn't honestly know what to think at first.

"_Werewolves have enemies?" Bella asked, prying for more information that the boy was giving her._

"_Only one. So you see, the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did-they weren't supposed to be dangerous to our tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces."_

"_If they weren't dangerous, then why. . .?" Bella sat there trying to comprehend what exactly this boy was saying._

"_There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." The boy was trying to make the story as scary as possible for Bella. It just seemed to make Bella more curious._

"_What do you mean 'civilized'?"_

"_They clamed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."_

"_So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones you great-grandfather met?"_

"_No. They are the _same _ones."_

If Bella really would believe this boy, we were in a little but of trouble. This boy was a part of the Quileute tribe. He knew the truth about us and he told it to Bella as a scary story.

If Bella really does believe him, our secret is out and all because some Indian boy couldn't keep his mouth shut. We could be exposed for what we really are.

A/N: Ok. That was the end of this chapter. Sorry it's short but I have a report to write for English. Here is the part that I messed up on: In my story, Edward went home before he left to go back to Alaska. In Twilight, he didn't go home; he went to the hospital and traded cars with Carlisle. I completely forgot about that part until I reread it recently. I don't think it really makes up that big of a difference. Anyway, this may be the last update for a little while. Depends on how fast I can write my English paper, do my History project on the Mars Pathfinder mission, and how many more things are going to come up and delay me from writing. See you guys later.


	18. Chapter 18

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 18

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, I am back for now anyway. I don't really have anything to say in this authors note so here is chapter 18.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though.

Chapter 18

APOV

The rest of the day I was pretty distracted. I kept thinking about what would happen if Bella believed what that boy said. We would get caught, we would have to move, we might get killed, we might get Bella killed. The list went on.

School ended and we didn't even stop at home before we drove to the mall. I bought three shirts and two pairs of pants-definitely way less than what I usually buy.

"Alice, are you ok? You haven't been buying very many things." Rosalie was the one to speak up. I know Jasper noticed but he was relieved that he didn't have so many bags to carry.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted."

"About what?"

"You know the girl that Edward likes? She is going to the beach down in La Push where we can go. There is a boy there that is going to tell her about us being vampires." I looked up at both of them and the look on their faces said 'oh crap.'

"Well does she believe him?" Rosalie recovered first, probably because Jasper had to deal with his shock and Rosalie's shock at the same time.

"I don't know. My vision cut off right after he told her that we were vampires. I don't know if she will believe him or not."

"Can you imagine if she does believe him? What could happen? This is bad. We should go tell Carlisle about this. He might know what to do." We all agreed on it and left to go home to where Carlisle would be waiting for us.

**. . . **

"So Carlisle, what do you think?" The three of us and Esme sat there looking at Carlisle. We had called an emergency family meeting for whoever was home at the time.

"I don't know what to think. I think its bad if she believes him, but the again she might not believe him."

"Should we tell Edward that she's getting curious?" Speaking of Edward, he and Emmett walked through the door.

"Who's getting curious about what, Alice?" Edward and Emmett both came in the door smiling. Certainly a contradiction to what was on our faces.

"Bella is getting curious about us Edward."

"I know that. She thinks I'm like Batman or something."

"No, Edward. She is actually going to find out that we are vampires." Shock played itself all over Edward's face.

"Who the heck's gonna tell her?" He was pretty much furious and I felt a wave of calm going through the room.

"You know she's going to La Push beach this weekend right?" He nodded. "There is a boy there that is going to tell her the stories about us."

"Why the heck would he do that?"

"I think he means it to be a ghost story, Edward." I could tell that he was really mad.

"Now then, what are we going to do? Now that she's curious there's no stopping it. What can we do?"

"We can't really do anything, Edward. All we can do is hope she doesn't believe what this boy says. Alice, I want you to keep an eye on the future to see what happens, like what she thinks, what she does, thinks like that. I guess that's really all we can do." We all just were staring at each other, knowing that one little story could-no would-mean the difference between life and death for us.

A/N: There you go. Chapter 18. I probably won't update again today because of work and probably not tomorrow either (again because of work). I'll try to post stuff as soon as possible. See you guys later.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight through Alice's eyes chapter 19

Twilight through Alice's eyes chapter 19

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. Since there is only technically 8 days of school left the teachers decided to hand out our final projects so I've been working on those. I promise when schools over I'll work harder on updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 19

APOV

The weekend went past rather quickly. Emmett challenged me to play Halo with him; I won even though it was the first time I played. There is an advantage to seeing the future. Emmett and Jasper were fighting because Jasper sided with me when Emmett accused me of cheating. That was fun to watch because they were outside while they fought and left dents in several trees.

Even though we had fun over the weekend there was still the worry about Bella. Edward for the most part was quiet. Sunday came around and we needed to go hunting. I went up to try to get Edward to come with.

"Edward, You coming hunting with Jasper and me?"

"Yeah, I guess. I should hunt before school tomorrow."

"I wouldn't worry about school tomorrow. It's going to be sunny."

"So what's the point in hunting?"

"The point is to be prepared for when we do go back to school."

"I guess I'll go with. When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes so get ready."

Edward came down shortly after me and the three of us left to hunt in the forests of Forks. It was pretty much silent, except for the pattering of rain on top of the leaves. We all went in different directions to hunt. I mostly found deer to eat. When I was almost completely through hunting I caught back up with Edward. He was just sitting on the ground his eyes were pitch black so I knew that there was something wrong if he was just sitting there.

"Edward, what's the matter?"

"Bella's out here. She's out in the forests. I can smell her."

"Are you going to be alright? You're not going to attack her or anything?"

"I think I'm good for now. I just can't get over the fact that I don't know what she's thinking. It bugs me so much."

"Edward, I've gone my whole life- well existence- without the ability to read minds. I find it hard to believe that it would annoy you so much just not being able to read one."

"It bugs me, Alice." He stopped after that and got a blank expression on his face. He suddenly darted away. I followed him; if he was going after Bella, I didn't want him to kill her. That was when I figured out what he was doing. We forgot about Jasper. Most likely what Edward was up to was trying to stop Jasper before he got to Bella. "You're right you know, Alice. I'm going to stop Jasper. He smells her but doesn't realize that she's human."

He and I ran as fast as we could to where Jasper was headed towards. We found Jasper just in time. The two of us tackled him to the ground to stop him from getting to Bella.

"Jasper stop there is a human in the forest." Edward said in a whisper so that Bella wouldn't hear him. We were about ten yards away from Bella and we saw that she was sitting on a log. She got up, almost as if she sensed that she was in danger and headed back in the direction that I guessed was towards her house. "Let's go back home before there are any more accidents." Jasper and I nodded. We worked our way back home but remained close together the entire time so there would be no more accidents.

. . .

Monday, we stayed indoors. Emmett challenged Jasper this time to a game of Halo. Jasper won and Emmett accused Jasper this time of cheating.

"How was I cheating, Emmett? We were sitting here together the entire time."

"You manipulated me emotions so I was distracted and couldn't play right."

"I didn't feel any emotion manipulating Emmett, and I was sitting here next to Jasper the entire time." I stuck up for Jasper just like he stuck up for me. The arguing continued and I got tired of it so I went to go talk to Edward.

"Hey Edward. What's up?" I walked into his room. He was listening to 'Ballroom Blitz' by The Sweet. I knew he didn't particularly like it so I knew he was deep in thought.

"Oh, hey, Alice. I was just wondering what was going on in school today that we're missing." By that I knew he meant he wondered what Bella was doing. He would never say it out loud to anybody. I opened my mouth to say something but I got a vision first. It was about Bella and these four men. It looked like she was in Port Angeles. They were doing something very horrible to her. Apparently Edward read my mind and saw what was going to happen to Bella tomorrow. "Don't worry Alice. I'm going to save her. And I'm going to try not to kill those pigs that want to do that to her."

A/N: Once again it's the end of the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for not updating. I finished one project and should probably get a head start on the rest of them. Sorry in advance for not updating. Please review. Adios. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 20

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 20

A/N: Hi. Sorry for not updating. I was busy with finals and final projects. It's almost completely over (final I mean) and I'm really happy. But then again it means there is summer reading, something I don't want to do. I was going to update yesterday but I had a date with the guy that was stalking me. Lots of awkward silences I'll tell you that. Anyway on with the story, no reason to keep you waiting anymore.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this in here? You guys know that I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 20

APOV

I couldn't believe that those men were going to do something so horrible as that to innocent Bella. I really hoped Edward would make it in time. What made it harder was the fact that he couldn't read her mind. It would be really hard for him to track someone that he can't tell what they're thinking.

I scanned the future the whole night looking for something that would tell me that Edward found her in time. I kept getting different visions. Some were of Bella sticking with Jessica and Angela and not walking off on her own. Some were of her being mutilated by those pigs. I could never tell whether Edward made it or not. What bothered me more was that Edward was too far away so I couldn't tell him if something changed.

I decided to go for a run in the forest to take out some of the stress. I approached Port Angeles. I figured I'd still be close enough to Edward to let him know what was happening or changing. That's when I had a vision. It told me that he made it in time however there was more to it than just that.

_Edward drove into the middle of the street and Bella jumped out in front of the Volvo. He opened the door and told her to get in. Then he got out and rammed head first into the first guy's gut. The man went flying and finally hit a wall and stopped. There was blood and guts everywhere._

_Edward turned around and looked at the other men. His eyes were coal black. The men looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger; anger that he had killed their friend and fear that Edward was completely unharmed by attacking the man. Each of them pulled out a knife._

_Edward smiled his crooked evil smile while he said, "Like that's really going to help you."_

_One of the guys smiled, all fear seemed to have completely vanished, and said "Of course it will. Stabbing is an easy way to get rid of you so we can go after the girl." The man started to chuckle and looked over at the car where Bella was in and had closed the door. The look on her face was worse than before. Before she was just shaken and a little scared; now she was completely terrified at what Edward was doing. It looked as if she were ready to pass out and have a heart attack at any second._

_Edward paid no attention to this fact at all and charged in to the small group of men. He easily killed all of them. "I told you it wouldn't help any." He was mocking the men that he had just killed. He didn't even seem to have a stain on his clothes. There was suddenly a police cruiser right behind where his car was parked._

"_Police officers! Stay right where you are and put your hands in the air!" Edward just turned around with a very angry look on his face to see two police officers pointing guns right at him. "Sir, could you tell me what happen here?" One of the officers approached him and the bodies of the men he'd killed._

"_These men were threatening Bella so I protected her." He was satisfied with that answer as he looked at the officer coming towards him._

"_Who's 'Bella'?" The officer asked._

"_Bella is the girl that is in my car. I saved her from these men." Edward said this matter-of-factly. The other officer walked over to the car and looked in the window._

"_Bob, I may need your help over here." The officer by the car looked almost frightened as he looked in the window. Edward had a puzzled expression on his face and seemed to be wondering what the man was talking about. Then he had an expression of pure shock. The officer that was approaching Edward walked toward the car while still facing Edward._

"_Oh no, Bella." Edward said as he ran at human speed-actually a little fast for human speed-over to the car. The officer still had his gun pointed towards Edward. The officers and Edward stood by the car window as they looked in. Hunched over on the floor of the passengers seat was Bella. She wasn't moving at all and didn't seem to be breathing either._

_The officer pulled on the door and it wouldn't open. "It's locked." He said stating the obvious. "Sir, do you have the keys to unlock the car." Edward felt in his pocket for his keys only to realize that they were still in the ignition._

"_I don't have them. They're inside the car. Bella must have locked it when she got in to make sure the guys weren't going to hurt her." The officers both started banging on the passenger side window to get Bella's attention. Bella still wasn't moving or even breathing by the looks of it. _

"_MOVE!" Edward screamed at the officers. They both took a few steps back and saw he was going to break the window to unlock the door._

"_Sir, you do realize that those windows don't break that easily and you will probably end up hurting you self and maybe even the young woman inside?" The officers looked at him just waiting for an answer._

"_No, I won't hurt myself. There is no way on Earth I could hurt myself." Edward said it a little bit too calmly and the officer's faces just looked confused. Edward drew back his arm and easily punched through the glass, most landing on the seat, some landing on Bella. He pulled the door open and pulled Bella out. He cradled her in his arms as he felt for a pulse on her. He couldn't find one._

"_Shit." He muttered the word under his breath. He set her down on the ground and started to do the motions of CPR. Snap, one of Bella's ribs broke because Edward was using too much force._

"_Shit." He muttered again, a little louder though. He tried once more to do CPR. Snap, another one of Bella's ribs broke._

"_Sir, stop. She's gone. She was probably in so much shock that her body couldn't handle it." Edward looked about ready to snap. He just sat by Bella's dead body and dry sobbed._

If it were at all possible, I knew I had to stop it. I kept running closer and closer to Port Angeles hoping that I wasn't too late and that Edward would listen to my thoughts. All I kept repeating in my mind was 'Edward, whatever you do don't kill those men.' I kept getting closer and closer to Port Angeles. I slowed down to a human run as I entered the city.

"Alice!" I heard the scream coming from behind me. I turned around to see Jasper tailing not too far behind me. "Alice, I felt how worried you were when we were back at the house so I followed you. Then the worry turned to panic. Tell me Alice, What's going on?" That's what I always loved about Jasper; he was always there when I needed him.

"There are some pigs that are going to hurt Bella. Edward came here to find Bella and save her but I had a vision. He unintentionally killed her."

"Do you mean like bit her and killed her?"

"No, he scared her to death because she watched him kill the men that tried to hurt her. I'm trying to find Edward so that I can warn him and so that he doesn't kill those men. The problem is I don't know where to look for him." I really had no idea where to look for him. There was little chance I could get to him before he did anything stupid. I had to take that little chance. If Bella dies, he'll be broken.

Jasper and I kept running down the street. I soon thought that we were going in circles. "Jasper, we're not getting anywhere. We've passed Hill Street three times already."

"Alice, we're on Hill Street. You're just looking at the signs for the street that we're on. You need to calm down." I felt waves of calm go through me as we ran down the street even further.

"Thanks Jasper. Wait I see Edward's car. It's right up there. Just a little further." It looked as if he was getting ready to pull away, too. "Edward stop!" I knew he could hear me now if only he would listen to me. He stopped putting the car in gear and looked at the rear view mirror to Jasper and me. We stopped right in front of the car so that he couldn't go anywhere.

"Alice, what are you doing? I have to go save Bella."

"Edward, I had a vision that you need to see before you go towards Bella. I stood there and replayed the vision in my head so that Edward could see it. Once it was done he looked in shock.

"I don't want Bella to die, that's not the point of this. How am I going to do this so I don't kill her?"

"Edward, I have an idea." Jasper spoke for the first time the three of us were together. "Alice and I hide in the trunk of your car. We stay there that way if there are any problems we can step in. If you get out of the car and go towards the men one of us can either drive off with Bella or pull you back into the car so you don't do anything stupid."

"That could work but how are you going to prevent me from getting out of the car to begin with?"

"Simple Edward, I send waves of calm through the car so that Bella doesn't go into shock and so that you stay calm enough that you don't kill those men." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought.

"That'll work." Edward said as he hurriedly popped the trunk so that Jasper and I could get in. It was a good thing the part of Hill Street we were on was pretty much deserted; otherwise someone might wonder what we were doing getting into the trunk of Edward's car. As soon as we were both in comfortably we closed the trunk. "Are you guy's ok back there?"

"Yep Edward, we're both fine." As soon as I finished saying that, Edward floored it and we went flying down the street. Jasper started sending waves of calm through the car already to get Edward to calm down. I could almost hear Edward's breathing getting less tense and angry; it was still a long way from calm though.

"Alright I see Bella now. I'm going to stop soon." As he said this he got more and more angry. I looked over at Jasper and could tell he was having a very hard time controlling Edward's anger. Edward slammed on the brakes and Jasper and I hit the back of the trunk. If we were human, that definitely would have left bruises.

"Get in!" I heard Edward tell Bella. God, I really hope this works. I don't want Bella to die of a heart attack. I heard Bella's car door slam and I heard Edward press the lock button.

"Drive, Edward, drive before you do anything stupid." I whispered this in a tone I knew that Bella couldn't hear.

"Put your seat belt on." He still wanted Bella to be safe as we drove away. I heard her seat belt click and Edward once again floored it. Jasper was still sending waves of calm through the car; he was having a hard time because what he was receiving was a mixture of Bella's fear of those men and relief that she was safe and Edwards's anger of those men and happiness that he had rescued Bella from them.

Pretty soon afterwards he stopped the car. Jasper also stopped sending waves of calm through the car; he couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"Are you going to be ok Edward? Can Jasper and I leave now?" Jasper desperately wanted to get out of the car I could tell so I asked Edward to let us out.

"Just a little bit longer guys. Just wait to make sure I can handle it." We sat there waiting, Jasper in pain. "Alright guys you can leave." We always made sure to talk in a voice Bella couldn't hear just to be safe.

Edward popped the trunk, but did it quick enough that Bella didn't notice. Jasper and I slipped out but made sure we didn't attract any attention to ourselves. "Bye Edward. Good luck." Jasper and I both whispered as we ran back towards our home so we could relax, although I'm not very sure I would be relaxing.

A/N: Cool, it's done. Longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to update tomorrow because I actually have some free time. Please review, even if it's just to ask me how my date went. I don't care: review please, flames still welcome. I also have a poll up about whether anyone wants me to continue my other story 'Search for a Brother'. Vote or don't vote. I'll only continue it if people want me to. Guten Nacht ;)


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 21

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 21

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. So here, as a promised (although it's a few days late), is the next chapter of this story. Have fun reading. Sorry, I felt I needed to add a little humor to this chapter. Trust me you'll know when its there. If you want to find out why I chose the item in question for a certain fun loving vampire to fall into, ask me in a review and I'll tell you. I may put the reasoning in the authors note at the beginning of the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

Chapter 21

APOV

Jasper and I got back home safely. Jasper looked relieved that he wasn't around so many conflicting emotions anymore. I was still worried about Edward and what he would do when it was just him and Bella, but I trusted him. I still found relief that he didn't kill those men.

All night while I waited for Edward to come back I was scanning the future for anything involving Edward and/or Bella. I found one of the two of them together but what I saw-well heard really-reminded me of the real reason I've been so anxious lately.

_Edward and Bella were sitting in Edward's car driving down the road just talking. "Why don't you start at the beginning. . . You said you didn't com up with this on your own." Edward glanced over toward Bella. He was traveling rather slowly for Edward speed, around 80mph._

"_No." there was a short silence before he dug deeper for more of what she thought._

"_What got you started-a book? A movie?" It was obvious he was trying to just get her to bring up whatever it was she was going to stay._

"_No-it was Saturday, at the beach." Bella glanced over at Edward to see a look that she mistook for puzzled. It was actually concern and thought. He knew what happened on the beach but didn't expect her to really get much from it._

"_I ran into an old family friend-Jacob Black. His dad and Charlie have been friends since I was a baby." She stopped again to look at Edward's face. She took it for confused; there was definitely some confusion there, but it was for where this would go to if she was right about what she guessed._

"_His dad is one of the Quileute elders." Edward froze because he knew he was caught. "We went for a walk and he was telling me some old legends-trying to scare me, I think. He told me one. . ." She just stopped, unsure of whether to go on her not. A part of her seemed to want to know the truth, but another part was just happy that she was alone with Edward and didn't want to ruin their moment alone._

"_Go on."_

"_About vampires," Bella whispered. Edward's hands reflexively tightened on the steering wheel, knowing that he had been caught._

"Crap," I said reflexively out loud. Bella really did believe that kid. Now she knows our secret and I don't know what Edward's going to do anymore. Why do those stupid visions always have to end early? Jasper looked over at me.

"What's the matter, Alice?" He seemed to be interested in what was the matter.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I didn't want Jasper-or anyone else in the house for that matter-to know what I was worried about.

"Alice, you're forgetting that I can feel your emotions. It isn't just 'nothing.' You are worried and there is a little bit of panic thrown in there too." I forgot how easily Jasper picks up these things. I still wasn't going to tell him what I saw. If he flew off the handle then the whole house would be flying of the handle.

"It's really nothing. I just need to go talk to Carlisle about something I forgot to do." I really do need to go talk to Carlisle so he knows what's going on so we can pack quickly if we need to.

"Alice, I'm guessing that the reason you need to talk to Carlisle isn't something to do with impending doom. There is no real reason to go and rush off like that. Sit and relax." Jasper sent calming waves through me so that I would stay with him. I knew I couldn't that this was way more important.

"I'll come relax in a minute. I just need to go to the bathroom first." I was looking for excuses so I could go to Carlisle without Jasper really finding out what was going on and freaking out.

"Alice. We're vampires. We don't need to go to the bathroom." Oops. I guess I got so used to using that excuse at school that it just slipped my mind that I was at home. Then I noticed how quiet it was. It was way too quiet for Emmett and Rosalie to be home.

"Jasper, Where are Emmett and Rosalie?" I tilted my head to the side as I said this kind of smiling because I may have found a way to distract Jasper.

"Alice, why are you smiling?" Jasper seemed very alarmed by my very sudden mood swing. "And Emmett and Rosalie went for a walk. Emmett said something about exploring the new construction site just out of town. Why did you want to know?"

"I'm smiling for no particular reason at all." I was stalling so that I could find something to send Jasper off doing so I could talk to Carlisle. I finally found what I was looking for in missions to send Jasper on.

"_Emmett get down from there, your going to fall and break something," Rosalie shouted up to her husband who was now balancing on top of the newly build frame of a house._

"_Relax Rose. I'm not going to fall." Emmett was kind of wobbling because the framework wasn't meant to hold a fully figured vampire and all of his movements._

"_Oh, crap, I'm going to fall!" The frame work tilted over pretty far and before Emmett couldn't grab on to it without breaking it in half so he fell straight down into a conveniently placed port-o-potty._

_Rosalie just stood looking at the port-o-potty with an 'I told you so' look on her face. She took a glance at her watch to see that it said 9:36. She stood waiting for Emmett to come out and face the fact that he was wrong._

_After he didn't come out for a while, Rosalie walked up to the port-o-potty and went to open the door. It was locked so she had to maneuver the door just a little bit to open it. When she saw her husband, all traces of anger were gone and she couldn't contain her laughter; there was Emmett, only the top half of him sticking out of the toilet-seat-like-thing and him sitting there with the expression of his face of a little kid who was just caught doing something he wasn't supposed to._

_Rosalie was rolling around on the ground laughing at the stupidity of her husband. "Um, Rose, I could use a little help here." That didn't help Rosalie's uncontrollable laughter because Emmett was stuck, and he knew if he burst out of the port-o-potty like he normally would have done, there would be all of the poop from the port-o-potty flying everywhere-including on Rosalie-and the next day police would be investigating the area for a bomb. He could just picture the police dispatch now: 'We have an investigation for a possible bomb blowing up a port-o-potty at Willow Construction.'_

_Rosalie just kept laughing at the sight that was in front of her. "Emmett, I'm not going to help you with this. It's your fault in the first place," she said in between breaths. It was very clear that Emmett needed help to get out of the port-o-potty._

As soon as I snapped out of my vision I burst into laughter, making Jasper worry about my well being even more than before. I regained a little composure, just enough to tell Jasper what his mission was going to be.

"Jasper, I believe Emmett is going to need your help." There was still a huge smile on my face. I couldn't believe Emmett actually did that.

"Why? What did Emmett do now?" He had a look of pure and genuine curiosity on his face.

"I think I'm going to let you find out when you get there. And by the way take a cell phone and a saw, you may need both but you will definitely need the saw." He gave me another look of confusion before leaving to go to the aid of Emmett.

I then had a chance to go and talk to Carlisle but for some reason I couldn't remember why I wanted to talk to Carlisle. The whole Emmett incident completely made me forget about what I was really doing at the time. I scanned my brain for thoughts from before the last vision and finally remembered that Bella told Edward about her theory of vampires.

A/N: Sorry to end it here, but I'm tired of writing and keeping you guys waiting. I hoped you enjoyed the humor. I couldn't resist. Have fun reading, review please, and ask any questions that you feel like asking. Later, Ellie ;)


	22. Chapter 22

Twilight through Alice's Eyes chapter 22

Twilight through Alice's Eyes chapter 22

A/N: Hi guys. I'm back. Stupid doctors appointment and all prevented me from updating yesterday. Apparently I have a benign growth on one of my shoulders that they won't remove. I really don't care anymore. I have to go back in a few weeks to get part of it taken out. Anyway here's the chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 22

APOV

I walked up to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. It was completely silent on the other side. I grabbed the door knob and turned it-hoping I didn't find something gross behind the door. It was empty and the lights were off.

"Esme," I called, "where's Carlisle at?" If he wasn't here then where could he be?

"He works night shift tonight Alice. He's at the hospital." Of all the nights that he works night shift, why did it have to be tonight? I ran down the stairs and dashed out of the house. I needed to get to the hospital and talk to him.

I ran out of the forest, slowing down so I didn't get caught. I slowed to a walk as I went up to the front desk. "Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen here somewhere?" The lady just stared at me; it was obvious she just wanted to go home.

"He's in his office I think." She really sounded as if she were tired and didn't care about anything anymore. I ran up the stairs to his office without even saying a thank you to the woman.

I exited the stairwell and ran down to Carlisle's office. I opened the door and it was dark. There was no one in there. Where could he be? "Alice," I hear from behind me.

"Carlisle! Bella knows!" It may have sounded a little rushed to human ears, but to vampire ears it was perfectly normal.

"Calm down Alice. Do you mean to tell me that Edward told her? Where is Edward?" He looked at me with a worried and panicked expression. He wasn't prepared to uproot our lives in a matter of minutes, I wasn't prepared to move again, and I was pretty sure that Emmett wasn't ready to leave because he was stuck in a port-o-potty.

"No, he didn't tell her. She figured it out. Remember how I had that vision of the boy telling her? That's were she got it from. And Edward is in Port Angeles right now with Bella because he rescued her from a bunch of men who intended to do something bad to her." He still looked like he was worried. There were some nurses standing around staring at us. It was a good thing we didn't let anything important slip. "What are we going to do Carlisle?"

"I don't know Alice, but I believe we need to have a talk with Edward. He would be able to look into her mind and see if she was planning to tell. We need to go find him. He's going to need to take Bella home so that would probably be one of the best places to look for him first. Let's go Alice." He was already starting to turn towards the elevators to head out when I stopped him.

"There's two problems with that Carlisle. One of them is that you are on duty right now. You can't just get up and leave like that. You could get fired."

"That's true." He stood there thinking for literally one second. He walked a little further down the hall way. "Dr. Greene, could you cover for me for a little while. I have to go find my son right now." Dr. Greene looked up and nodded. Carlisle and I got in one of the elevators. "Alice, what was the other problem? You said there were two problems with my plan; what was the other problem?"

"Edward can't read Bella's mind." He just stopped for a moment.

"Can't as in he's not willing to or can't as in he physically can't?"

"Can't as in he physically can't." The elevator opened and Carlisle and I walked out to his car in the parking lot.

"How is that even possible that he can't read her mind? He can read anyone else's but hers. I don't understand it."

"Edward doesn't either. He said he even tried when they were freely talking to each other-like biology-and it didn't work." We were driving down the road and it dawned on me that I had no clue what we were about to do. "Carlisle, what are we doing?"

"We're going to park the car along a deserted road, hide in the bushes at Bella's house until Edward is alone, and pull him over and make him sit there so we can talk. That's what we're going to do Alice. Will it work?" I scanned the future for the plan and saw it implemented and working.

"Yes, the plan will work." Carlisle pulled off the road and hid the car. He and I ran along to bushes until we were close to Bella's house. We waited only for about a minute when Edward's car showed up. I listened closely to what they were talking about; I wanted to know what was going on between them.

"Do you_ promise_ to be there tomorrow?" Bella said.

"I promise." There was silence for a while and it looked like Bella was getting ready to get out of the car. "You can keep it-you don't have a jacket for tomorrow." Was she wearing his jacket? This only made me want to know more. She handed it back to him.

"I don't want to have to explain to Charlie."

"Oh, right." Bella reached for the handle of his car. "Bella?" What was he doing?

"Yes?" She sounded eager, kind of like she didn't want to leave him.

"Will you promise me something?" Was he planning to tell her to stay away from him? He wasn't going to hurt her was he? What in the world was he doing?

"Yes."

"Don't go into the woods alone." That's what he was doing: warning her. After she was almost killed the other day, he didn't want her anywhere near potential death. It was such a sweet gesture, if only she knew what he were talking about. She probably doesn't know what happened.

"Why?" She didn't know what happened. She was confused now. I looked over at Carlisle and he looked confused, too.

"I'll explain it later," I said quietly to him. He nodded his head.

"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that." Wait was he calling my husband dangerous? Well he is, but Edward is very dangerous, too. It looked like Bella shuddered a little.

"Whatever you say."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then." Bella opened the door and started to get out.

"Bella?" What was he doing now? She turned around to see him inches from her and him leaning towards her. "Sleep well." Aw, that was so cute. Wait is there something I'm not getting? Does he watch her sleep and is wishing her to sleep well because her dreams have been bad lately or was he just saying sleep well because he wants her to sleep well?

He waited for her to get out and then turned the corner. Shortly after that he came back around the corner, but only after Bella was already inside. He pulled over to the side pf the road where Carlisle and I were hiding.

"I know you're there," He said. This probably meant he knew we were listening to his entire conversation with Bella; well, I was anyway.

"Edward, Bella knows we're vampires. Alice saw her in a vision telling you her thoughts. . ." Edward didn't give Carlisle a chance to finish.

"Bella knows and she told me. I told her the truth. You always taught us to tell as much of the truth as possible so I figured she knows most of it, there's no reason to hide the rest of it. She has no intentions of telling anybody so don't worry about that. Anything else?"

I knew he probably wouldn't answer me if I asked him this, but it was still worth a shot. "Do you come here and watch Bella sleep?" He looked at me as he started to rev the engine again.

"What do you see Alice?" He asked before he drove off leaving me and Carlisle hiding in the bushes. We were silent for a few moments.

"Ok. What are we going to do Carlisle? I don't know what will happen unless you decide." I waited for him to reply.

"Nothing. We're just going to stay here and let everything be the way it is." I looked at him, making it obvious by my face that I was questioning him. "Alice, Edward thinks that Bella won't tell anyone so we will leave it at that. There is no reason for us to go interfering with anything when we can't change it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to the hospital. You can walk home right?" I nodded, still not believing the decision he made was the right one.

He drove off in his car and I ran home, beating Edward. I went into my room and laid on the couch searching for a vision of Bella's bed room. Then I found one.

_Bella was lying in her bed already asleep. Edward jumped up into her open window and just stood there and watched her. "Edward," She said in her sleep. He took a step back thinking she might have been awake, but she rolled around a little and was just as asleep as before._

I smiled to myself. I was right about Edward going and watching her. I looked out the window and saw Edward park the car and then run off into the forest in the direction of Bella's house.

A/N: There you have it. This one didn't take me too long to write. By the way, if you want to read about how Emmett's little port-o-potty incident ended, go read my story Embarrassed. The first chapter tells about what happened after Alice's Vision ends. Please Review. ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Twilight through Alice's eyes Chapter 23

Twilight through Alice's eyes Chapter 23

A/N: Howdy. I'm back from vacation, sunburn and all. It doesn't hurt too badly. I thought I'd give you another chapter while I'm still hyper from all of the soda and ice cream I had. Here's the chapter

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

Chapter 23

APOV

Edward came back early in the morning looking very happy. I figured that he did spend the night at Bella's house. He normally doesn't look that happy. It was nice to see him finally happy and enjoying himself. He seemed miserable before.

I had spent the night reorganizing my closet so that it fit the clothes from my latest shopping trip. It was now filled to capacity even though I knew I would buy more clothes soon enough.

I got dressed and went downstairs. All of us were down stairs now sitting in the living room. We were watching reruns of CSI because we needed something to do before school. I honestly thought the show was kind of stupid; a lot of the time they show crimes that are not normal and leave out all of the normal ones. It took away the realism in it. This was one of the better episodes: Organ Grinder this one was called. Edward interrupted us.

"Do you guys think you could go to school in Rosalie's car today? I was going to go pick up Bella and give her a ride."

"Sure," Rosalie answered, short, sweet and to the point as usual.

"Aw, Eddie's got a girlfriend," Emmett teased. Honestly I think Emmett teases him too much. It usually ends in lots of mass destruction in the house, but then again it means I get to go shopping with Esme to get new furniture.

"Do not call me Eddie!" He shouted. To my surprise he didn't say anything about Bella not being his girlfriend. "I might sit with Bella at lunch so if you need me just come up to me and ask. It doesn't matter if you let anything slip around her or not. She already knows the truth about us." Everyone just stared at him surprised that he let Bella find out about our secret. "I'll see you guys later." He walked out the door just like that. He was acting weird, weird but happy. It was interesting.

"What was that?" Rosalie half shouted. "Did Edward just say that Bella knows our secret? Does he know what kind of danger he's putting us and himself in?" She was furious at him for getting caught. She had every right to be furious though. Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room so Rosalie would calm down.

"Carlisle and I followed him yesterday evening after I came home from Port Angeles. He told us about how Bella figured it out, but that she wouldn't say anything to anyone. Then last night after his car pulled into the driveway he disappeared. I had a vision of him going to Bella's house and watching her sleep."

"So is he spying on her?" Rosalie asked. "Is he making sure there is no one for her to tell?"

"He's just looking out for her Rosalie. He's not spying. I'd say it's almost like stalking, but I know it's not technically stalking when you're a vampire." I still wasn't sure what the right word was to describe Edward in Bella's room. Rosalie let the subject drop after that. I was glad. I wasn't sure how much longer I could stick up for Edward before I thought he was going too far.

We left for school shortly after that; CSI just didn't hold our interest anymore. The car ride was relatively quiet. There was some arguing, but nothing really to complain about. We pulled into the parking lot and got a lot of stares. People didn't really think that someone from this town could have a car like Rosalie's, but then again I don't know if we'd really count as people.

Edward pulled into the car into the space next to us a little while later. We had already gotten out but were standing on the side walk. She was wearing Edward's jacket and I recalled the previous night's conversation that I happened to be spying on where he said about her keeping his jacket. She must have forgotten her jacket yesterday with her friends.

"Why do you have cars like that at all? If you're looking for privacy?" I intruded on Edward and Bella's conversation. It sounded more like she was thinking aloud more than asking a normal question.

"An indulgence. We all like to drive fast." There was a smile in his voice as he said that. It was completely true, too.

"Figures," she said. From that, I'm guessing that she doesn't like to go fast. She'll get used to it eventually; I know she will. She and Edward walked over to the cafeteria where her friend Jessica was standing. I stopped listening in on what they were saying at that point. Jasper and I had started walking off towards our first classes. That was when I had a vision; a very interesting one at that.

_Bella walked into trig smiling. Jessica was sitting in the back row practically jumping up and down. Bella went over and sat by her kind of avoiding it, but knowing it would come eventually._

"_Tell me everything!" Jessica pretty much screamed out._

"_What do you want to know?" Bella unwillingly asked._

"_What happened last night?"_

"_He bought me dinner, and then he drove me home." She sat there staring at Bella skeptically._

"_How did you get home so fast?"_

"_He drives like a maniac. It was terrifying."_

"_Was it like a date-did you tell him to meet you there?" The question caught Bella off guard._

"_No-I was very surprised to see him there." Jessica looked disappointed at the news._

"_But he picked you up for school today?" she was digging for more information that Bella really seemed to want to give._

"_Yes-that was a surprise, too. He noticed I didn't have a jacket last night."_

"_So are you going our again?"_

"_He offered to drive me to Seattle Saturday because he thinks my truck isn't up to it-does that count?" Bella seemed to like the idea, but yet hate it a little; like because it meant she got to spent time with Edward, but hate because it made her mad that he doesn't like her truck._

"_Yes," she said nodding her head._

"_Well, then, yes." Jessica looked absolutely amazed._

"_Wow. Edward Cullen."_

"_I know." Bella looked as if she didn't believe it herself that Edward wanted to be with her._

I was so happy after I had that vision because it meant that Edward had a girlfriend. Edward, the man who lived for over a century, finally had a girlfriend. No wonder he's been so happy lately.

The rest of the day moved by slowly after that. I was waiting for lunch when Edward and Bella would be sitting together. I was definitely going to spy on them; I wanted to know more about their relationship.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm having writer's block for this story. Although I think writing Embarrassed is helping me clear it up a little. This definitely wasn't my best chapter. Please review. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 24

Twilight Through Alice's Eyes Chapter 24

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been a little distracted lately. I'm not going to tell you why just yet but I'll tell you probably next chapter. Anyway without further distractions, here's chapter 24

Disclaimer: Do you seriously still think I own Twilight? If you do, you're crazy because I don't. ;)

Chapter 24

APOV

After walking into the cafeteria and buying the food that I definitely wouldn't eat, I sat down at the table with the rest of my family. I did spy on Edward and Bella that day, but only because I really wanted to know what was going on and whether or not we would have to move soon. Listening in on their conversation wasn't that hard, but drowning out all other noises was.

Edward and Bella got into line to buy food. I watched them closely, but in a way that I thought Bella wouldn't notice. Edward grabbed a whole bunch of food and paid for it, to the objection of Bella. They want over and sat at the same place they had before together.

Edward pushed the tray toward Bella. "Take whatever you want," He said simply.

She picked up and apple and said, "I'm curious, what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" I was still looking over towards them, curious to how much Edward had told her and how much more he was going to tell her.

He glared at her. "You're always curious." He picked up the slice of pizza off the tray and deliberately took a huge bite. She stared at him almost in awe. "If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?"

"I did once. . . on a dare. It wasn't so bad." She wrinkled her nose up at her first statement. I giggled lightly under my breath at her statement.

"I suppose I'm not surprised," Edward said in a joking tone. He stared off behind Bella to one of her friends who was watching their every move. "Jessica's analyzing everything I do-she'll break it down for you later." He seemed a little irritated at reading Jessica's mind. He pushed the rest of the pizza over towards Bella for her to eat. She put down the apple she had in her hand and started to eat the pizza. "So the waitress was pretty, was she?" He always did have a way of attracting pretty women to him. It got annoying very quickly. Whenever he took me shopping he always had girls practically drooling all over him.

"You really didn't notice?" Bella asked in surprise.

"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind." I had a feeling he was still trying to read Bella's mind that night; that and he was trying to make sure that she didn't go into shock.

"Poor girl," Bella said simply. I wonder what that girl was doing that Bella pities her like that.

Edward seemed a little uncomfortable, but nothing that a human would really notice. Then he brought up the topic that was bothering him, something Edward didn't normally do unless he was forced. "Something you said to Jessica. . . well, it bothers me." He glanced up a Bella, most likely dazzling her like he does to other women to make them tell him the truth.

"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers." The fact that Bella wasn't surprised at him eavesdropping surprised me; the rest of the family and I are used to it, it happens all of the time to us. The fact that Bella knew he probably was listening in, meant that she probably knew him better than I thought she did.

"I warned you I would be listening." Well that explains how she knew he would be listening, but it still didn't mean that she didn't know him closely enough to know that he would do that anyway.

"And I warned you that you didn't what to know everything I was thinking," she countered.

"You did. You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking-everything. I just wish. . . that you wouldn't be thinking some things." What could she possibly be thinking that he doesn't want her thinking about? Was it something bad or scary? Or was it something sexual like what was in most girls' minds?

"That's quite a distinction."

"But that's not really the point at the moment."

"Then what is?" Bella asked, the same question that was on my mind and probably the minds of the rest of my siblings if they were eavesdropping, too. Bella was leaning forward towards Edward; Edward was also leaning towards Bella.

"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" Aw, that was really sweet. I didn't know my brother had it in him. Bella looked like she stopped breathing for a moment, most likely a result of Edward dazzling her.

"You're doing it again," she said quietly.

"What?" Edward asked. He probably had a very good idea, but wanted to hear it from Bella's mouth. I had a guess that it was him dazzling her, like he did to almost every human woman so he could get what he wants.

"Dazzling me." He always had that effect on girls; I guess Bella is no different.

"Oh," he said simply.

"It's not your fault. You can't help it," she said while sighing.

"Are you going to answer the question." By this point I completely forgot there was a question. I sort of think Bella forgot the question for a little while, too.

"Yes," she answered. This left me confused. Was it a yes that she was going to answer the question or was it a yes to the question itself?

"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" Apparently Edward thought the exact same thing I did. Either that or he was asking her so I could listen in and he didn't have to repeat it to me later.

"Yes, I really think that." There was a pause before Edward answered her.

"You're wrong."

"You can't know that."

"What makes you think that?" Edward started to dazzle Bella again to get the truth straight from her.

"Let me think." He stopped dazzling her, probably happy that he knew he was going to get an answer from her. "Well aside from the obvious, sometimes. . . I can't be sure-I don't know how to read minds-but it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else." What hidden message was Edward putting in his conversations with Bella?

A/N: There you go. I hope to update really soon, but I don't know whether that is going to happen or not. I assure you that the reason I haven't been able to update isn't terribly bad. It's just mostly things I've had to do at work and at home. Good night. Please review. ;)


	25. Chapter 25

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 25

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 25

A/N: I'm back, but only for a short amount of time. My uncle is in the hospital so my cousin's been staying with us during the day until his mom got off of work. After he left I had to go to work so I never really had any free time. Today I have a day off so I figured that you guys deserved a new chapter. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I own Twilight as much as I own a car: I don't own either.

Chapter 25

APOV

"Perceptive," Edward whispered. He really was trying to say good bye to Bella. It's a very bad idea. I've seen him before he met Bella; he was miserable. Since he met Bella he's been a lot happier. It makes me happy just to see that he's happy and not miserable. "That's not exactly why you're wrong, though. What do you mean by 'the obvious'?"

"Well, look at me," Bella said. "I'm absolutely ordinary-well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." She pointed toward him, probably implying at his-what seemed to her-perfection.

"You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled. This was probably doing absolutely nothing for her self-esteem. "But you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day." I remember Edward telling me about that; they were all thinking about how pretty she was and how they wanted to ask her out on a date. He said some were thinking more graphic things than others; for once I was glad that I couldn't read minds.

"I don't believe it"

"Trust me just this once-you are the opposite of ordinary." Aw, that was sweet. Too bad he didn't see that she already did trust him. If she's sitting there with him and accepted a ride from him this morning, then she obviously trusted him enough not to hurt her.

"But I'm not saying goodbye," she said, pointing out her original argument.

"Don't you see? That's what probes me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" -he paused to rephrase what he was going to say- "If leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe." That would be so sweet had he not just told her that he would willingly leave her.

"And you don't think I would do the same?" she questioned.

"You'd never have to make the choice." He paused, mood changing as he got ready to speak again. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence." That sounded almost stalker like. It was one of the few times that Edward ever surprised me. I still don't see why he would want to leave her. Even if it was for her protection, chances are that he really wouldn't be protecting her if you count how clumsy she is.

"No one has tried to do away with me today." I got a vision. It was about her putting herself in danger just so that Edward would stay. Personally I thought it was a rather stupid plan, but I guess whatever works. I tried searching for it again so that Edward would know when he needed to go save her, but I couldn't find it. She most likely changed her mind about doing that, or at least that's what I hoped.

"Yet," Edward added on to what she had said.

"Yet," she agreed.

"I have another question for you," he said.

"Shoot."

"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?" I thought I told him that she was going to go to Seattle to buy books. I thought she told him that, too.

"You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet. It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him." I remembered Edward telling me about that after we went home the one day.

"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me-I just really wanted to watch your face." Oh that was just cruel Edward Cullen. I forgot how devious he could be when he really tried. "If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?"

"Probably not. But I would have canceled later-faked an illness or a sprained ankle." I laughed at the thought. He would probably still have dragged her there anyway. Of course that's probably something Bella wouldn't want to hear.

"Why would you do that?"

"You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."

"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?" I remember Edward telling me about that. He saw several of her stumbles in other people's minds as well as his own.

"Obviously."

"That wouldn't be a problem. It's all in the leading." I had a new vision after that. Edward took Bella to prom and he was leading her around the dance floor. I had hope that they would still be together until then. "But you never told me-are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"

"I'm open to alternatives. But I do have a favor to ask."

"What?" He asked, a little worried as to what that favor would be.

"Can I drive?"

"Why?" I could hear a little confusion in his voice.

"Well, mostly because when I told Charlie I was going to Seattle, he specifically asked if I was going alone and, at the time, I was. If he asked again, I probably wouldn't lie, but I don't think he will ask again, and leaving my truck at home would just bring up the subject unnecessarily. And also, because your driving frightens me." I giggled quietly at her long explanation. I guess to a human, Edward's driving would seem frightening and scary. He does drive fast. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten a speeding ticket yet, unlike Rosalie. (a/n: Chapter 5 of Embarrassed is about Rosalie getting pulled over by a cop for speeding.)

"Of all the things about me that could frighten you, you worry about my driving." He paused again, changing the subject a little. "Won't you want to tell your father that you're spending the day with me?" I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was worried about not bringing her back home. I think he hoped that he would have a reason to bring her back if she told her father she wasn't going to be alone.

"With Charlie, less is always more," she explained. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The weather will be nice, so I'll be staying out of the public eye. . . and you can stay with me, if you'd like to." He always gave her the choice. I was happy that he wasn't forcing her to do things. That just helped to prove his love for her.

"And you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?" She was very anxious, it seemed, to find out what Edward looked like in the sun.

"Yes. But if you don't want to be alone with me, I'd still rather you didn't go to Seattle by yourself. I shudder to think of the trouble you could find in a city that size." How much trouble does he think she'll get into in one day? Although, I do see what he means since the whole Port Angeles thing.

"Phoenix is three times bigger than Seattle-just in population. In physical size-"

"But apparently," he interrupted, "your number wasn't up in Phoenix. So I'd rather you stayed near me." I could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was trying to dazzle her into seeing things the way he sees them. Such an unfair advantage for him to have, but it comes in handy sometimes.

A/N: There you go. It shouldn't be too long until I update (I don't think anyway.) Please review. ;)


	26. Chapter 26

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 26

Twilight through Alice's Eyes Chapter 26

A/N: Hey, I have a small amount of free time today so I decided to try to post another chapter. Here you go. ;)

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.

Chapter 26

APOV

Edward, as always, was trying to dazzle someone into getting what he wants. This time that someone just happens to be Bella, the girl that Edward loves. "As it happens, I don't mind being alone with you," she said. Edward was trying to convince her not to go to Seattle alone, and then when that worked he tried to convince her to tell Charlie, her father, that she was spending the day with him.

"I know. You should tell Charlie, though," he said sighing.

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"To give me some small incentive to bring you back." The look on her face turned to a look of a little bit of fear.

"I think I'll take my chances." Edward looked over at me and I could tell he was angry. The look told me to search for a vision to make sure that Bella tells her father where she will be on Saturday. "Let's talk about something else," Bella said, interrupting our silent conversation.

"What do you want to talk about?" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still aggravated. Before she started to talk, Bella glanced over at us. I'm pretty sure she saw me staring at her. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were all staring at Edward. We were all thinking the same thing: How many of our secrets does Bella know about?

"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend . . . to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears." He just stared at her, waiting for her to realize the real reason he was there. "Bears?" she gasped. He probably had a smile on his face that she figured it out all on her own. "You know, bears are not in season."

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons." Leave it to him to expose all of the legal stuff that permitted us to hunt here.

"Bears?" she asked again.

"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite."

"Hmmm." She was looking down at her tray of food, still trying to process the fact that it was Edward verses a bear. She took a drink before continuing. "So, what's your favorite?" she asked looking up at him again.

"Mountain lion" He seemed like he disapproved of her asking about what he liked to hunt. If it were any other vampire he would be fine with it, but since it's a human he doesn't want her to know.

"Ah," she said quietly.

"Of course, we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators-ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" he joked teasingly.

"Where indeed," she said so quietly that I wasn't sure she really said it at all with all of the noise around us.

"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season-they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." I could tell he was smiling as he said that. That, of course, was the reason Emmett was turned into a vampire in the first place.

"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear."

Edward snickered. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please." I know that he wants her thoughts to be filled with terror at the fact that he's a vampire, but they probably won't be. Bella doesn't seem the least bit scared to me.

"I'm trying to picture it-but I can't. How do you hunt a bear without weapons?" If only she knew.

"Oh, we have weapons." He smiled at her and it looked as if Bella was trying to contain a shiver. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting." That time she did shiver. She looked over towards Emmett and seemed to be a little scared.

Edward's eyes followed hers and he chuckled. She stared at him a little mad that he laughed at her. "Are you like a bear, too?" she asked.

"More like the lion, or so they tell me. Perhaps our preferences are indicative." He really does look exactly like a lion when he's hunting. It's interesting.

"Perhaps. Is that something I might get to see?" Leave it to Bella to be curious. Of course, Edward would never let her see him hunt.

"Absolutely not!" he shouted. Bella leaned away from him, fear evident on her face. Edward leaned back as well and crossed his arms over his chest.

My siblings and I got up from the table we were at knowing it would be time for the bell to ring in a few moments. We moved slower than usual so we could continue to listen to Edward and Bella's conversation.

"Too scary for me?" she asked.

"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said surprising me and my siblings when he said that. "You _need_ a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."

"Then why?" She asked, pressing for more information than he was giving her. We walked out the door and to our classes. I was fairly certain that he wouldn't tell her why. Even without a vision I knew he wouldn't tell her. But then again, he has been surprising me lately. I sat down in sixth period and looked for a vision of the two of them together. I found one from Saturday. They were in Edward's meadow and were sitting, talking, and, most of all, enjoying each other's company. It was sweet.

A/N: There you have it. Sorry for the lack of updating. I've been a little busy so I haven't really had time to type. Sorry this is a little shorter than usual. I wasn't exactly sure how much stuff to put in it so there you go. Please review. ;)


	27. AN: Sorry

Sorry guys

Sorry guys. I'm going to have to put this story on pause for a little while. I can't get a chance to update. Sorry. I understand if you're mad at me and decide not to like me anymore but right now I'm just a little busy. See ya later.

;) Ellie ;)


	28. AN: Please Read

Hey look, I'm sorry I'm posting another authors note, but there's been some stuff that's happened lately that's been preventing me from updating

Hey look, I'm sorry I'm posting another authors note, but there's been some stuff that's happened lately that's been preventing me from updating. I have most of the explanation on my profile page. I'll try to update my stories as soon as possible, but I wanted to give you guys a reason for not updating. I hope to get a chapter up on at least one of my stories soon, but I'm not sure about it. I will finish the stories don't worry. See You guys later.


End file.
